Fight For You
by lillyrics123
Summary: what happens when Mugen finds Fuu after four years? what happens when suppressed feelings arise? what happens when old dangers come back to take her life? find out. Fuugen. CAREFUL WILL BE LEMON in comming up chapters.
1. An accident waiting to happen

**Ok for those of you that have already read my first chapter, I have redone like half of it. The more I read what I wrote the more mistakes in the characters personality I saw, which I don't want to change because that's what I love about them. This version of my story I believe is better than the first one.. I am also considering making the next chapter into Fuu's intake of her current situation. Tell me what you think!^.^**

Mugen smiled as he headed towards the small town ahead of him. He needed food, and sake pronto. The villagers gave him a quick glance, putting their heads down when Mugen would make eye contact. 'What the hell are all these dumb asses looking at?' He thought to himself.

Mugen instantly started looking for a bar, a small one that was dimly lit from the inside with orange ornaments stood on the far side of the town. Rowdy men, tripping over their own two feet, lazily strolled from out of the place, laughing their asses off. 'Perfect' Thought Mugen.

Inside it looked like an average bar; Dark with plenty of gambling. It smelled of sake and cooking food. Mugen's stomach growled in anticipation, turning into tight knots. He clenched his gut, sitting in a corner of the building. Why the fuck was no one serving him yet? Go figure that the place he chose would have shitty ass service.

Mugen felt someone walk up to him, "Bout fucking time" He grunted. The scent of sunflowers intruded the atmosphere of the bar with its loveliness. A small feminine voice whispered "M-Mugen?" Gods that voice sounded familiar. In confusion Mugen looked up, wondering why in the hell she knew his name. His mouth went slack, eyes grew large with disbelief. Mugen tried to talk but for some reason his tongue wouldn't fucking obey him. "Fuu..." What was she doing here? Oh, he thought as he glanced at the tray in her hand. shit, he hadn't seen her in nearly four years. Why in the hell did she have to pop up now? She didn't look the same.

Well she did...just an older a lot hotter version of Fuu. Irritation built up in Mugen, not believing that he had just considered Fuu attractive. Her dark hair had grown, wrapped up in a bun, its loose ends flowing down nearly to the middle of her back. Her lips were dark and full, but that wasn't the only thing that had filled out. Her cup size had bounced up at least a size and a half. Mugen eye balled those with a slight smile that immediately left as he remembered who he was thinking about. Sporting a dark blue kimono she seemed to have grown up.

Hell the only thing that appeared the same were her deep childish doe eyes which where filled with tears as she dropped the empty tray to the ground. "Mugen!" She fell to the floor in front of him, embracing him into a hug. "I cant believe its you!" She cried, her shoulders shaking. Mugen looked down to her, tears clung into her long dark lashes. Not knowing exactly what to do he briefly hugged Fuu, feeling her hot body squeeze up against him before he pulled away.

Behind her an older man yelled. Fuu looked over her shoulder looking nervous as hell. Glancing back at Mugen she said "Hey my shift is actually ending in an hour. We'll talk then." She picked the tray she had back from off of the floor. "For now is there anything I can get you?" She smiled brightly, tucking a strand of silky hair behind her ear. Mugen stared at her dark colored lips as he spoke "I want..."

Fuu's smile widened. "How bout some sake and dumplings?" He could only nod at her as Fuu started walking away. Within minutes she came back with a crap load of dumplings and a large bottle of sake. She set them down in front of him, leaning in closer to his ear so that she could whisper "I know you probably didn't plan to actually pay for this,so its on me. Here's your hundred dumplings I owe you. The sake is thanks for everything else." Fuu cupped his chin, rubbing his scruff. "Enjoy the dinner."

Mugen couldn't believe how...seductive that had been. What was wrong with him? His body was actually reacting to her, leaning towards where ever she was in the room. 'Fucking ridiculous' Thought Mugen as he stuffed his face with another line of dumplings. He looked over to the sake, weird, by this time it would normally have been half gone, now it sat there untouched. Mugen just didn't feel like drinking, which was crazy because that was his favorite activity besides killing and sex. Mugen had _never_ not drank.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Mugen was having a better time watching Fuu serve people. Well...try to anyway, no matter how hot her body had gotten she was still the biggest klutz he ever met. It wasn't long before trouble started though. Fuu had walked over to a new table, four guys just starting to take their seats. "What can I get you" She said in her high pitched voice.

The pig sitting closest to her smiled. "Why aren't you fine as hell" He stated. Anger flowed through Mugen like fire. He had a crappy feeling about where this was going. Fuu shuffled back an inch "Is there something I can get you?" The other men behind him laughed and not even Mugen could deny the accidental double meaning of her words. The poor girl just had no clue. "Well..." The bastard started "You can start by coming over and let us play with you" He said as he grabbed Fuu's ass, squeezing.

The anger that Mugen had been holding boiled over into hot rage. She started to struggle but the guy pulled at her wrist. "No! Let go of me!" She pulled harder, looking pissed. That was all Mugen needed. He was up and across the room in less then a second, pulling out his sword. He took a stoke to the mans arm, cutting it completely off, blood splattering everywhere. Mugen grabbed Fuu, pulling her behind him, still holding onto her hand. The man screamed in pain as he looked at the damage. Two out of three of the men stood up, already drawing their swords. "Who the hell do you think you are you punk bitch!" One yelled. Hm?

Mugen smiled "Someone you don't stand a chance at." "Why you-" The guy was cut off "Stop it Kazuhiro!" Said the old bastard, who was still in his seat. The other guy looked down to him "But father I can take this guy!" This made the man laugh "You have no idea, no concept on how wrong you are. The man in front of you is lethal, much like a wild animal." The dumb asses stared at Mugen in angry disbelief. One of them still crying in pain, blood dripping onto the floor.

The old guy looked at Mugen with cold eyes. "Why do you rudely interrupt us? Is that woman yours, perhaps having some importance to you?" Mugen growled, looking back at Fuu "Hell no!" He responded noticing how Fuu's face fell. "You're just fucking getting on my nerves, the only reason I pulled the girl behind me is because she was in my way!"

The cold eyes that stared at him weren't convinced. "Really? Then why do you insist on holding her hand?" Mugen looked down to see his hand entwined with Fuu's, shit he was caught. He let go of it roughly. "I didn't realize that I was." Wow, what a shitty response. The bastard's son whined "Father are you a coward? Your just going to let some nut job come over here, insult us, and do nothing?" The father looked up "It is wise to do nothing, for I value my own life and yours more than I value revenging his." He said glancing over to the still screaming man.

Mugen turned to walk away as he remembered something. "Oh yeah..." He looked at the man who had lost his arm "You know the last time I cut a guys arm off and let him live he became a serious pain in my ass."

Mugen pointed his sword towards the dude, looking at their leader "I'm gonna have to kill him now." The armless man started to shake, reaching for his own sword, realizing that not his master or anyone else, was going to save him. The feeling of pure fear and anguish swept throught the room off of him; Mugen felt nothing. Their leader looked down, "Do what you must, I will not fight you." His men stared at him with a 'Have you lost you fucking mind' Sorta look. Mugen only smiled wickedly, slicing the guys throat open, his eyes rolling back, more blood splattering across the floor as a limp body made a thud. Mugen turned to look at Fuu, ah hell what now? She was pale and clammy, looking like she was ready to faint or throw up. What, it wasn't like he hadn't killed in front of her before. He grabbed her and started to run out of the bar, grabbing the sake for where ever they went next.

Mugen was running full speed, pulling Fuu along with him. She was struggling to keep up with his pace. Was she dawdling on purpose to irritate him or was she just that annoyingly slow? "Come on girlie we need to get out of town before we can slow down, just in case those losers back there decide that they want to get revenge for their friend." Fuu smiled as she ran behind him, her hand still placed tightly in his. "Why are you so worried about it? It was only three guys, couldn't you take them blind folded?"

Was she mocking him, what was with the sarcasm in her voice? "Hells ya I could but your annoying worthless ass has bad luck when it comes to getting in the way, and its not like I like saving you all the damn time." Fuu face became stern, almost angry. Odd, in the old days she would have screamed at him, hit him. This Fuu only stopped in her tracks.

"Yo bitch, what are you doing? We gotta go!" Mugen looked back, finding Fuu's fist clenched and her body stiff. "If I'm so worthless then why did you save me back there?" A sneaky smirk twitched onto the sides of her lips, she knew she had gotten him. Mugen felt his face heat up. "I didn't, I told you, the only reason I stepped in was because they were pissing me off!"

Fuu started to laugh "Ya right! I've known you long enough to tell in the reason why you pull that sword out. You were protecting me!" Mugen cursed "No I wasn't now come on, or go back, I don't care either way!" The smile on Fuu's face spread "You're giving me an option to come with you? Well then, A little bit farther south in the woods is an abandoned hut that we can sleep in tonight."

Mugen rolled his eyes "Whatever girlie"

* * *

The place was a dump, broken pots, a thrown over table that looked like termites hadn't been too kind to it lied in the middle of a dingy floor. "Its filthy" Mugen groaned, not that it mattered he was used to dirty. Fuu came out from behind him being optimistic as ever "It's not so bad, though it sucks that I didn't get to grab my sleeping mat before we took off." Mugen turned to the door "I'm gonna go get some fire wood, pick this place up a bit." At that he left.

Mugen walked around picking up various piece of wood. Shit, he thought. What was he going to do with Fuu? Its not like he could actually take her ass with him. The last time he had been with her, it had all been about finding the smelly Samurai. Fuu wouldn't make it in his type of world, and now she would be living in it if she stayed. The thought of it made Mugen queasy. He didnt want the burden and that was all Fuu was to him. Mugen needed freedom not a companion.

He could always take her back to the town, but no that wouldn't work. Those bastards were still there. Fuu could get in all sorts of trouble if she bumped into them again. Which in that small of a town, and her shitty luck, was likely. At least with him she was safe for awhile. He could ditch her at the next village they run into, no one would know her there. "Yeah" Mugen said allowed. "Ugh, I need a drink."

When he returned the hut actually looked, well sorta decent. The table was now gone, the broken pots completely removed. Fuu sat up against the wall, dusting her hands off. "That didn't take long." She said, smiling. Mugens only response was to grunt and start the fire before it got much colder. Within minutes the hut was filled with warmth and light.

Mugen reached into his pack for the sake, now was a good time to get drunk... Fuu looked at the bottle. "You never drank that? What, where you saving it or something?" Mugen popped the top between his teeth, spit it out, and took a swig, the sake tasted hot and sweet. He looked up at her, the glow of the fire illuminating off her perfect pale skin. He really wished he would stop noticing shit like that. "Something like that." He said taking another swig before handing it to Fuu. To his surprise she took it and drank deeply, like she had become accustomed to it. She looked at the bottle before taking another swig then handing it back to Mugen. He took it taking an even bigger pull on the sake. It sure as hell didn't take long for him to start to feel a buzz, this shit was strong, not like the watered down crap he had gotten used to.

"So Fuu, why are you here?" He said passing her the bottle again. She took it. "Well most of the time I've been traveling, mainly alone but once and awhile I'll run into somebody that wants a companion. I wanted to see the all of Japan, after all I don't have a family to really go back to." Fuu looked down before taking another swig then passing it back. Mugen could tell that she was already tipsy. She looked back up at him interest catching her eye. "And what about you Mugen?"

He smiled "Well I went to sea for about a year, stole some shit, drank, partied, you know, what I'm always doing" Fuu looked away. Had something he said bother her? 'Eh who cares' He thought, taking another drink. His thoughts were slowing down as full affect as the drink took over. Now if there were only a hot woman to grope. He glanced over to Fuu, dismissing the thought. She looked back at him looking like she was struggling to ask him something. "Have...have you run into Jin at all."

Oh of _course_ she would ask about her favorite person. Why did that bother him? Fishface. Mugen smirked at the memory of how he got that name. Then looked at Fuu seriously. "Nope I haven't seen him since the day we split." She looked down. "I had always hoped that one day I would meet with one of you guys again...I had even stayed on the main roads so that there would be a chance that I might run into you or Jin. Its been really lonely without you two around."

Mugen frowned. She had been waiting for them? It was pretty much what she just said. He actually didn't know what to say. When he didn't respond Fuu glanced up at him. "I mean for me it was anyway, I'm sure for you and Jin it was probably a relief... but anyway I'm gonna sleep now." Fuu said laying down, resting her head on her arms.

Mugen shifted to where he was laying on his back placing his hands behind his head. He just watched the stars through the holes in the roof. Mugen looked back on the three and a half years he had spent away from Fuu. Sure he had done a lot of partying, sleeping around and gambling but once the night was up the silence would start to get to him. He would wake up early in the morning expecting to see Jin resting up against the wall, and Fuu half sprawled out on her bed mat. Then realizing that they weren't there anymore Mugen would go out to find some other way to block out the frustration. They had become the only thing he could consider real friends.

Though he hated to admit it, Mugen had actually missed Fuu like hell. Her annoying bullshit had been something to laugh at. Jin had been someone to relate to though they were opposites in more than one way. Yup Fuu was back in the picture, for awhile at least and Mugen had a feeling that once they separated it was gonna hurt like a bitch.

* * *

It was still dark out, Mugen was dreaming of a beautiful body being held up against him, warm and soft he groaned, pulling himself tighter. Beautiful lips parted as he kissed his way down her neck. Tangling his hands in her dark hair he took the in the scent of sunflowers. A loud scream interrupted Mugens paradise, making him jump straight out of his skin. He instinctively pulled out his sword, searching for any danger when Fuu screamed again. "Yo, what the fuck bi-" He stopped putting his sword back. She was crying, and just not a few tears but sobbing, shaking, kicking her arms and legs as if desperately trying to escape from someones grasp.

Mugen jumped up, sitting on top of her and took a hold on her hands pulling them over her head. She wouldn't stop screaming, it bothered Mugen as he looked down at her red face. He couldn't take the tears, he had to make those tears go away. "FUU! FUU, DAMN IT WAKE UP" He yelled. Fuu only shook her head from side to side shrieking "PLEASE DONT TAKE HIM, I CANT STAND IT, STOP STOP! MUGEN!" He froze, 'Shes having a nightmare about me?' He thought. Not knowing what else to do to wake up Fuu he slapped her, not hard but enough to get her away from where ever she had just been.

Her blood shot brown eyes flew open looking confused on where she was. It seemed that Fuu didn't care that Mugen was on top of her holding her down. Relief washed over Fuu's face as she stared back at him. "M-Mugen." She started to cry again. Mugen got off of her in one move and had her crying form resting against his chest the second. She pulled on his obi, her tears soaking the shirt. "Your alive, your alive, your alive." Fuu whispered over and over. Mugens emotions where all out of whack. On one side he wondered why he was holding on to her like a lover, when normally he'd be pushing Fuu away. The other felt...special that she was crying for him. He couldn't deny that he liked the way her soft body molded into his.

"Fuu." He whispered in a tone he_ rarely_ used that was meant only for her. "What happened Fuu, what happened in your nightmare?" She looked up at him, for a moment it seemed like her eyes had focused on his lips. Then tears still spilled down to her cheeks. "Those guys, those guys who had nearly killed you before, who had torn you up so horribly, they came back from hell and you couldn't kill them, no matter what you tried, they wouldn't die! They were torturing you in front of me. They told me that I was looking at my very near future." Mugen fought to bite back a growl. Bile rising in his throat.

He had protected her for so long that the thought of somebody getting close to her sorta pissed him off. No one was going to hurt her. He faked a smirk. "So you where afraid of what they were going to do to you huh? You big sissy" He teased placing his chin on top of her head and whispered "I don't blame you." She shook her head "I wasn't afraid of them, I falling apart because of what they where doing to you. I begged them to leave you alone and just finish me off like they were supposed to but they wouldn't listen."

Mugen stared dumbfounded. He had never found somebody who would actually feel pain and sorrow if he died, or would give their life so that he could live." He had done it for her but it just seemed like that was his purpose, to keep this annoying teenager alive. No had ever...Mugen took her chin, tilting her face up to meet his, wiping away the tears. Gods she was beautiful, inside and out. From her caring spirit to her delicious looking body. Suddenly he didn't care that he was going to leave her soon and he shouldnt feel this way, or even the fact that she wanted Jin more, even though the bastard had always left him to take care of Fuu. He didn't care that she would probably hit him. Mugen's lips crashed into her soft ones. He put all the care in the world into kissing Fuu. He wanted to express how much she cared actually mattered to him.

Shock ran his mind blank. Fuu started kissing him back, her small lips puckering into his oh so lightly. The feel of it was enough to leave him panting. 'Gods she kisses so softly, just like a virgin girl' He mentally smirked. Then it came to mind that she might….not be. Slowly he pulled away. The look on her face was dazzling. Her cheeks flushed to a delicious pink, her eyes dark and completely sexy. Fuu was biting her bottom lip.

Then it just dawned on him, that look on her face…was love. She believed that she was in love with him. Shit! No! Fuck, this complicated things so damn much, and he had just kissed her. Damn it all to hell! "What's wrong?" Fuu whispered. "Did I do it wrong? I know I'm not as good as the women you're used to…" Mugen focused back on her, sitting in his lap. "No, you lock lips just fine girlie." He stood up frowning. "Ugh, but I of all people shouldn't know that." Turning around he heard Fuu stand up. "And whys that?" Mugen sighed "Because anyone with eyes can tell how completely wrong that is. There's no way this-" He motioned his hand between them "-can ever happen."

Fuu's face fell but her stance told him that she was going to fight with him. Her big brown eyes full of frustrated tears and determination. "It doesn't matter to me how you are! Mugen I know you, okay! You're a dangerous dirty cheating lying jerk with a short fuse and huge temper. I know you commit crimes and whore around, for gods sake I was only there those few years we were together! But even though I know this, I still…" Fuu paused looking at him straight in the eyes fear creeping up in her features. She swallowed hard. "I love you, Mugen. I always have…it just took me awhile to figure that out."

Mugen ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on it. Damn it she was making this hard. He looked up at her form, she stood tall, stubborn. A rush of old and new emotions lit up in his gut, hot like fire. Fuck she was sexy when she fought with him. Mugen had always liked making her pissed though back then he couldnt understand why, now it was clear.

"Fuu, I'm a pirate!" He said. Fuu smiled blushing, glancing at the floor. "Yeah…I kinda like that, I mean with anybody else it would scare me." She looked back up, that new heated look blazing in her eyes again. "But you, it fits so well. It just makes me want more."

'Oh shit' Thought Mugen. All the fire in his gut headed south, giving him a massive hard on. He wasn't used to her being so fucking sexy. It was ridiculous, stupid, when had Fuu become seductive? He had to crush this now!

"I've killed so many people, I don't even know!" Mugen growled, frustrated out of his mind. Fuu just rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know that, and so have men who go to war but they're not judged."

"Yeah! For a completely different reason, Fuu!" She looked away. "Alright that's true, but that doesn't change how I feel about you." Damn it he couldn't let her do this. Fuu's life would be ruined if she stayed with him. But fuck, if she thought that she loved him, it would take everything Mugen had not to push her up against the wall and strip her of that lovely blue kimono. Gods, he had to show her that she really didn't love him. He had to make her hate him, because he didnt feel actual love for her.

Why did she have to be so damn willing? Mugen gave her the coldest look he could muster, Fuu only stood her ground. "Just shut up Fuu, you don't know what your talking about. I'm not noble or good like Fishface is, I'm NOT" Then he quickly added "And I dont want you!" At that moment Fuu's fiery expression turned into rage. In an instant she was in his face, fierce angry tears filled up her dark eyes. "NO, YOU SHUT UP MUGEN. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! HOW COULD YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? YOU NEVER EVEN TOOK THE TIME TO GET TO KNOW ME!" Fuu shoved him in his chest. "BUT I WATCHED YOU, FOR SO LONG I OBSERVED, TRYING SO HARD TO LEARN EVERYTHING, ANYTHING, ABOUT YOU! IF YOU DIDNT WANT ME YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER KISSED ME LIKE THAT, SO DONT LIE TO ME, DAMN IT!" She yelled, her warm sweet breath sweeping across Mugen's face. Gods she was so close, and her anger was only fueling his desire to fuck her, make her his to control, and no one else's. Every time she shoved him her fingertips left burning traces all over his skin, through his obi. He was losing control of himself and the situation. "FUU-!"

Mugen was cut off by soft firm lips molding roughly against his and then he heard her moan against his mouth. "I thought I told you to shut up." Then her tongue forced its way into his mouth and at that Mugen was done, finish, over with. He had lost the battle with Fuu, the sweet, honey taste of her proving to be too much, Mugen desperately pulled her closer into his body, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist. One hand finding its way to her hair. Tangling in its soft locks. Mugen moaned as Fuu pushed him backwards against a hard surface. Letting her be in control was different, he never let women pull those kind of stunts. But Fuu, it was too hot to stop.

Pulling on his neck to get him closer Fuu ran her hand up his shirt, soft warm fingertips tracing up his abs and side, making him shiver. Finally her hands rested against one of his many scars, this one being large and jutted out. Fuu gasped into his mouth before pulling away. Her hand still on his scar. "I remember that…" She looked up at him. "you got that scar, protecting me; on the island." Fuu glanced back down, her eyes getting tragically soft. "He had cut you so deep, it had taken days for the infection to leave." She whispered. Then her hand ran up a little higher and to the right. Mugen knew what she was searching for. Fingertips found the round, less noticeable scar from where that bullet had gone through him.

Fuu whimpered, resting her head againts him, making Mugen nervous, he could only see the top of her head, hell what could be wrong with her now? Next thing he new she had her arms wrapped around his body, her hands pulling on the back of his haori "Thank you Mugen, I never thanked you for coming for me…"Fuu pushed her face into his chest, breathing in deeply. What was she doing?

"Aw come on now girlie, don't get all mushy on me!" He said pushing her off of him. Mugen pulled her face up, her eyes were red, her hair messy, which was all his doing. At that he smirked. All in all she looked exhausted. "Come on brat, its late." Fuu grinned for a second as if happy at what he called her, then it disappeared behind a frown. "Yeah, okay…" She went over to her previous spot and laid on her side in a ball.

Mugen walked over to the dim fire, deciding that it had become too pitiful to keep the small hut warm. He threw some longs over what was left of the flames. The wood caught and within seconds a good size fire was heating up the room. Mugen sat down a few feet away from Fuu, sipping on the sake. He couldn't sleep after what had just happened.

Gods she had made this situation into something much deeper and a lot more fucked up. It was going to be hard to leave her behind at this rate. The trouble was that they had a history. Sure, not a sexual one until now but they had practically lived together for a good two years. And for some gods forsaken reason he had always taken care of her in the shittiest situations. Mugen even remembered the first time someone had endangered her because of him. When that bitch whore told him that the bastard, who had his arm cut of by him, had her, Mugen ran as fast as his poisoned body would let him.

Or the second time when Fuu had been put into that brothel. He had even left the town by a good mile by the time he ran back to get her dumb little ass, not able to stand the idea of what kinda things would be done to her in there. For some reason Mugen just wasn't able to walk away from her. How had he done it last time? Shit!

Mugen looked over to Fuu, she had stretched out, but was awake, with that frown still displayed across her face. He grimaced "Yo..!" She looked up at him, a surprised look in her eyes. "What?" She asked sarcastically. "What's wrong with you?" He grunted. Fuu sat up. "I cant sleep, I'm afraid if I dream again it wont be any different then last time." She glanced at him as if she expected him to make fun of her. "I know its stupid but sometimes my dreams seem so real…" Mugen rolled his eyes and pulled her to him, laying down on the hard floor. He rested Fuu into the crook of his arm. Her own wrapping itself around his chest. On impulse Mugen kissed her, sucking on her candy tasting bottom lip, before realizing what he had done and let go. Gods why did he keep contradicting himself? Mugen wanted her gone so why was he still holding on to her? Whatever, he was too tired to argue with himself about it "Night girlie."

* * *

Mugen woke up late. The sun light shining through the holes of the hut. He stretched thinking that he had a pretty great sleap for being on a hard floor before remembering Fuu, who's kimono had ridden high up her thigh and her leg snaked around his. Mugen's eyes widened, staring at her soft skin. Damn, she had nice legs, long and smooth. Fuu suddenly squeezed closer to him, her breast and little body rubbed against his side. Mugen groaned, she was making his morning wood so much worse. Shit he had to get some space between them now! He pulled himself out of her hold, not caring if she woke up or not. She did; sitting up suddenly, Fuu rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "What's wrong? You didn't have to just flop me hard on the floor like that!" She yawned angrily, standing up, her kimono going back to its original shape. "Nothing, we just have to get going." Mugen answered, rejusting the crotch of his shorts while his back was turned.

"Where to?" She asked. 'Damn' Thought Mugen, where was the closest town to this place? " Sawara, it's a merchant town along the Ono River, and ocean." "...Why?"

He looked back at her "Cuz I've got business there." He lied. "Now you can go back to that town if you want but your likely run into those ass holes again." Mugen bluffed, knowing she would come with him. Fuu laughed nervously "I think I'll just go with you." Then she smiled, lighting up her face. "It will be like old times, well almost, because Jin isn't here." Mugen just frowned. "Whatever girlie lets go."

**So i will be getting on my next chapter. might make it fuus point of view, or i might not. ill just surprise you guys!**


	2. Fuu's story

**-Okay, I know it's a bit short but I wanted to put ****something**** up for you guys and sadly my ideas run faster than I can type. I already see the ending and I'm not even anywhere close to being done. Just be patient with me and I'll make it totally worth your while.^.^ I would also like to thank the people that put reviews up. You guys are great, thanks so much. Its you guys that inspire me to write stories and put full effort into them.**

**I have also added a few paragraphs and the next chapter is going to be a bit different than the others.**

It was hot, no it was really hot. They had been walking for about six hours, and in complete silence. How much longer was Mugen considering making Fuu march until they had a damn break? Couldn't he tell that she was burning up, thirsty, and completely starving? Mugen had to be feeling the heat, though admittedly his shorts and obi were alot cooler that a full bodied kimono. Fuu glanced up in front of her, looking at the back of him. Mugen had such tanned skin, working on ships for weeks on out was most likely the cause. Naw, the hot sun wasn't bothering him at all, Fuu decided in a huff.

Should she mention a break? No, then Mugen would just get annoyed with her, calling her a winy little bitch. Fuu could see it now, gods he could be such a jerk. Then last night came to mind, making Fuu blush.

She was happy that Mugen didn't care to look back to check on her often, considering that's how Fuu used to watch him without the chance of getting caught. Amazing how he had never known how she'd felt until last night. And wow had she made it clear, that sake had made her braver than usual. When Mugen first kissed her for gods knew what reason, Fuu thought that it could have just been him wanting to cop a feel in his tipsy state.

But then he made a big deal on how wrong they were and it just pissed her off. She knew that if there wasn't _something _there he wouldn't have stopped. He would have just fucked her and went on his marry way. It was simply Mugen.

She saw Mugen look back. "Yo, lets take a break." He frowned at her. "Damn Fuu you look like your about to pass out, you should have said something sooner."

'Oh come on!' Fuu thought, rubbing her sweaty forehead with her hands, a tremendous migraine deciding to make itself known, pounded throughout her whole head. Ugh Mugen was so damn confusing.

She looked up at him. Fuck that just made the pain so much worse. Her eyes hurt and the sun was just so damn hot and bright. Then the horrible dizziness kicked in, turning her stomach. Fuu's legs shook right out from under her as Mugen started to disappear behind darkness. 'No!' She thought frantically as the last thing she saw was Mugen say something Fuu couldn't hear. His eyes grew large and upset…fearful? No, Mugen didn't fear anything. She felt strong hard arms wrap around her body, catching her. Then, nothing.

* * *

The first thing Fuu noticed was the sound of running water, then she felt something cold on her forehead. Her whole body was really cool actually. Fuu opened her eyes, realizing that she was laying down, looking up at shady tree's, small rays of light shining through the forest. 'It's so pretty she thought. 'My head doesn't hurt so much anymore.' Then it dawned on her. "Wait, where am I?" She voiced, sitting up, maybe a little too fast. "M-Mugen!" Fuu said, looking around, then down.

HOLY HELL! She was nearly naked, only covered by her wrapping's! Fuu shrieked. **Someone** had taken her cloths off. "Hey!" She heard a familiar scruffy voice shout. Fuu looked around by the river bank, finding him bent over with a pouch being filled, making Fuu thirst. "Do you **have **to scream?" He said walking up to her. Mugen crouched down in front of Fuu, offering her the water. Damn it, she wasn't going to let him get away with this. How dare he take her cloths off without her knowledge of it! Fuu glared up at Mugen, slapping him across the face with as much force she could muster. He looked back at her with a mixture of pure anger and shock. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH?" Mugen shouted in her face. " You **undressed **me you pervert!" Fuu yelled back.

Mugen rolled his eyes "Yeah to save your damn life you dumb fuck!" Of all of the excuses! To save her life. What a lie, the stupid jerk! "I fail to see how stripping me was to save my life, does it look like I'm bleeding all over the place?" Mugen tugged on his hair, a frustrated expression on his face. "You where suffering from heat stroke, and it can kill, stupid! That kimono is way too fucking hot to be wearing in the summer time. You didn't have enough water in your system because you were sweating so damn much so you passed out. I had to take your cloths off to cool your body temperature alright!"

Fuu felt like such an ass, she might as well get it tattooed across her forehead. Mugen really was trying help, and she had hit him, when she should have been thanking him. He stood up in front of her. "From how I see it girlie, you owe me." Fuu stood up beside him taking the pouch and drinking deeply. She could feel Mugen's eyes on her, making Fuu feel exposed. Was he checking her out or being cautious just in case she lost her strength again? Probably checking her out. Fuu blushed. "Thanks Mugen, and I'm sorry for slapping you." He shrugged "Whatever, its not like it really hurt or anything."

She grinned "Of course not, cuss your so tough and strong." Fuu sarcastically stated. "Yeah, I know I'm pretty awesome." Mugen smiled wickedly. 'Gods what an ego.'

* * *

Fuu had redressed and was sitting the small fire. She dusted off her hands watching a shirtless Mugen fish by the river with his handmade fishing pole. Even with a frustrated look on his face, Mugen was gorgeous to her. Fuu wondered if he even realized that. 'Probably not' She thought. He hadn't changed a bit. His thick, dark brown hair defied gravity, going it every direction possible. Shocking gunmetal grey eyes scanned the water, his lips in an almost constant sneer.

Mugen had broad tanned shoulders, a sexy hard chest and abs. His arms were perfect, strong, safe. Even Mugen's scars were sexy. How that was possible, Fuu didn't know. With his tattooed wrist, legs, and pierced ears, Mugen was hot. Everything about him just screamed sex. It should be a sin to have 'fuckable' in every breath you take because he did.

Fuu blushed knowing that she would do anything to be what Mugen wanted. She had always wished he would make a move on her, instead of going to those nasty whore houses. Then last night happened, Fuu had been so sure that he was going to take her but Mugen didn't. She wouldn't have cared if he didn't feel the same, because that's what she expected of him. All she wanted was that rough rush and only Mugen was capable of doing that to her because she loved him.

He could piss her off and turn her on all in one sentence. She loved and hated that smooth egotistic 'yeah I know I'm fine.' grin he would get on his face sometimes. Because he knew he was right. She wondered if last night would ever happen again. Mugen hadn't talked about it or even tried kissing her, not even a little! What kind of behavior was that? He was so confusing!

Fuu sighed as Mugen reeled in the last fish. He had about six all together. He quickly cleaned and gutted them before putting them on a stick over the fire. Mugen flopped in a huff beside Fuu, starring at the flames. She felt the awkward silence between them and it made Fuu shift around in her spot. Could they honestly have nothing to talk about?

Last night would be something but once Fuu thought about it she decided that if Mugen didn't bring it up then he wasnt in the mood to talk about it. He probably wanted her to be quiet anyway, he used to always complain about how loud and annoying her big mouth was. Fuu looked up at the sky, and she could tell that the sun was setting by how the sky and become a brilliant orange gold, bleeding into a surreal crimson. She figured this was probably where they were going to camp for the night. Fuu glanced at Mugen. "How many days until Sawara?" She ask curiously, trying to spark a conversation.

Mugen grabbed one of the fish from the fire, taking a bite. "Eh about five." He said with his mouth still full. Fuu took a fish and bit into it, then another, and another, and then a few more times and before she knew it, Fuu had eaten it all in a matter of seconds. She heard Mugen snort, she looked over at him. "What?" Mugen took another mouthful. "Eh, nothing I just forgot what a pig you are when you eat." He laughed.

'What a jerk!' Then Fuu gave him a snicker of her own. "Yeah right, look who's yapping with food falling out of his mouth, how nasty!" She boasted loudly. 'Ha bet he doesn't have a comeback for that one!' Mugen gave her that grin that she loved and hated, leaning closer to her, oh hell what now. "And that's not the only _nasty _thing I can do with my mouth, babe." Fuu felt her face turn 3 different shades of red. "Ugh you are such a PIG!" She shouted standing up and walking away. "Hey, where ya going?" He said sarcastically. She stopped. "I'm going to go take a bath, I feel dirty now!" She said through gritted teeth then started to leave. She heard him say "Well then I'm eating your fish, dirty girl." Damn it he was bugging her. "Fine, I lost my apatite after what you just said." Mugen laughed. "Wow didn't think anything could make you stop stuffing your face, was it because you imagined it was _you_ I was doing _it _to?" Fuu nearly screamed in embarrassment. She hated how he knew how to push her buttons. She grabbed her geta and chunked it at him shrieking "NO!" Mugen easily dodged it. Fuu started to charge of to the river right before hearing

"WELL I BET YOU ARE NOW!"

* * *

Why did Mugen have to be such an ass? Fuu dipped herself down even deeper into the cool water, hating the way he could make her feel out of her own element. Sometimes she wondered why it was Mugen she had to go and fall in love with. He wasn't the settling down and having a family kind of guy and Fuu knew that. She had a feeling that Mugen was going to split eventually and the thought made Fuu's heart sink. She knew she was lucky to be with him now, her only excuse being that she couldn't go back. But once they hit Sawara, then what?

Fuu resurfaced, running her hands through her hair, the water wasn't too cold but she was defiantly ready to get out. She walked over behind the closest bush where she had undressed and slipped back into her kimono. Fuu looked down at it, Mugen was right, her old pink kimono had stopped at her knees and was a lot lighter. This one trailed all the way down to her ankles and was heavy. Fuu sighed, knowing that the next time she was in a town, a new kimono had to be bought. She hurried back into the camp sight, it had gotten dark in the time Fuu had been gone.

Mugen was lying on his side, drinking what was left of last nights sake. Fuu sat beside him in front of the fire. "Yo…" He mumbled looking up at her. "What?" She watched Mugen take in a deep breath. "It's going to storm soon, I'm gonna go look for some shelter, just stay here." He demanded. Standing up Mugen never took his eyes off her, he just stared for a moment as if he was thinking really hard, making Fuu blush. 'What is he starring at? I mean come on, who does that?' She thought as a frown made its way across his face before Mugen walked away.

The second Mugen was out of Fuu's sight she felt a horrible panicky feeling rise through her gut. But why? Was it because she was afraid that he had been lying and this was what she had been regretting all along, his permanent absence in her life? Or was it something else? Fuu looked around her, the brightness of the fire not going but a few feet outward, other than that it was pitch black behind the trees ahead of her. Fuu felt like as she looked ahead that someone, or something was starring back at her.


	3. Tetsuya

**Ugh, I had a bit of writers block but with the help of my beloved man Aaron, and my best friend Dustin aka Inu I was able to come up with a pretty great chapter, it's a bit darker than the others but I hope you guys like it. Again I thank all of my reviewers, you guys make me smile^.^ **

Tetsuya crouched behind the bushes in front of him, watching the woman ahead. She was beautiful, her silky dark mahogany hair tumbled down from the previous bath. Her eyes where big, soft, innocent. When he had seen her bathing in the river, Tetsuya new he had to have her; The woman's body was perfect in every way.

Then he noticed that she was traveling with some ass hole, and at first he thought that she was his woman, not that it would stop him from taking her. But after watching them for awhile Tetsuya decided that she couldn't possibly be with that guy. She was too amazing for him.

Suddenly she looked up, her pretty brown eyes scanning the very spot where Tetsuya sat. For a moment he wondered if she had seen him but then she sighed, stood up, and walked over to the river bank, her back facing Tetsuya. 'Perfect…' He thought as he pulled out his double broadswords from the sheath on his back. The slow sound of scraping metal filled Tetsuya's ears, making him excited. Holding a sword in either hand Tetsuya charged towards the beauty at full speed before she had time to even react, he crossed the sharp blades against her throat as she gasped in horror.

He leaned in close to his woman's ear, kissing her neck. "It's alright beautiful, I don't want to hurt you-" Tetsuya was cut off when the she suddenly stomped on his foot with the heal of her geta, then fisted him really fucking hard in the nads. Tetsuya instantly dropped one of his swords in pain to cup his junk as his woman ran out of his grasp. What in the hell was wrong with this stupid bitch, he just had a very sharp weapon against her jugular and she actually risked moving? Tetsuya ran after as she screamed "MUGEN!" Damn it, she had to be calling for that fucker she was with. How dare she try to run into another mans arms! THIS WOMANS FATE WAS HIS! Rage pumped through his veins as the once innocent beauty became a discusting whore.

Tetsuya saw red as he grabbed the sleeve of her kimono, ripping it. Swinging his sword wildly, he sliced open the sluts cheek. She cried out the bastards name again, shrieking for help. Tetsuya pulled her to the ground, restrained her arms, and punched her. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" He struck her again in the jaw, and again, and again. Tetsuya couldn't stop, he loved watching this bitch's bloody face get smashed by his fist over and over.

He loved the way she screamed and cried, barely conscious, and the _**fear **_that was practically oozing from every pore on her body made Tetsuya feel amazing. Then her bloodshot, puffy, innocent, beautiful eyes looked up at him and suddenly she could do no wrong. She was his sweet woman again. The blood and swelling on her face no longer suited her and for the slightest moment Tetsuya felt guilty, but he quickly disregarded that emotion. "Who are you?" She gasped. Tetsuya smiled, even her voice was pretty.

"Your new husband!" Then he punched her unconscious.

* * *

He had taken her, taken her to a run down temple where he had gathered criminals together in secret. Tetsuya had created this band of men to rob the aristocrats that often traveled through the Path of the Ono River. So far he had twelve men all together, once he got more Tetsuya would start on bigger projects, like steeling from government ships. After that he would be powerful, rich, and have the perfect wife with him. Tetsuya flopped his woman's unconscious body on the hard floor beside him, watching as his men looked at her curiously, some even lustfully. Damn her for making them want her and without even being concious. Gods new if she was actually awake she would enjoy their eyes and hands on her. Well that sure as hell was never going to happen, she couldn't leave him now that Tetsuya had her, the mere thought of it drove him mad.

Tetsuya starred at the men in front of him, watching all their expressions. Haru gawked at Tetsuya's new woman, licking his nasty lower lip, as if the bastard was anticipating his next rape. "Haru! Come here now!" Tetsuya growled. Haru walked over to him, lazily . "Yeah boss, what is it?" Tetsuya paced for a moment then glared at Haru. "Do you want this woman? Does she turn you on?" Haru smiled and every one around them paled. "Yeah I do, boss. She's a real fine one, ya know?" Tetsuya sneered "Really now?"

Haru's smile widened and before he could even flinch Tetsuya grabbed the sword from the mans hip and stabbed him in the chest. Blood smeared everywhere as he pulled the blade out and the dead man fell. He swung the sword again. "THAT'S A WARNING FOR EVERY BASTARD IN HERE, YOU SO MUCH AS CHANCE A GLANCE HER WAY AND I'LL CUT YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

Tetsuya pointed towards Masaaki. "You! Go fetch me some water and a rag for her face before I put you down you dog!" The coward turned a sickly white as he left to go get what was asked of him. "Now…" Tetsuya sat down in front of his men. "What did we all manage to get today?" He asked. No one said a thing, they just all sat there like a bunch of damn wimps. Gods he hated them, hated every last one of these bastards, but sadly he needed them.

"Damn it why does no one have good news for their boss to come home to? What are you dumb asses doing all day, sitting around doing nothing?" Nao spoke up this time "Boss, really its not out faults! Rumors have spread about us and now no one smart enough will travel down the Ono River's Path. We'll be lucky if the shogunate wont start interfering!"

"Shut up!" Tetsuya demanded, standing up. Damn it he needed more men, Nao was right, they had been robbing and killing so many important people that the government was going to notice. They would find this place eventually. He would have to get more guys involved so that they can move onto bigger things and leave this Gods forsaken temple. Tetsuya sighed.

"Alright, the rich pansy asses that live around here wont be traveling down the path, but every bastard trying to get away from the shogunate will be, at least for awile. We need to convince them to join us, which with the bribe of gold or a death threat, wont be hard, after that we're going to start on alot larger projects." Tetsuya glanced down. "And for gods sake will somebody get rid of this body?" he yelled. At that Masaaki reappeared with the bowel of water and a rag before setting it down, bowing and then started to drag the corpse out of the room, blood leaving a smeared trail. Tetsuya heard a feminine moan as his woman opened her glossy innocent eyes. Heat rose through Tetsuya's body. "All of you, leave!" He demanded.

* * *

Fuu winced at the sound of a man yelling. She had half a mind to tell him to shut it, her head was pounding as Fuu opened her eyes to an unfamiliar place. Flashes of a man beating her ran through Fuu's memory. 'That's right…' She thought sitting up. Fuu cupped her head in pain. Footsteps echoed through the building as someone got closer. She looked up to see the man that had called himself her husband. Fuu gasped, preparing to run when a sword was pointed at her throat. "Now beautiful, there's no point of trying to escape, this place is surrounded by men much worse than I am, you have nowhere to run."

Gods he was ugly. Long knotted greasy brown hair stuck to this mans scalp, his black soulless eyes looked at Fuu in a way that made her want to cringe. His thin face needed a shave because of the patchy five-o-clock shadow he wore. The mans lips where chapped and his breath smelled really foul. He stunk from head to toe actually, in old clothes, he looked dead damn near. The creep lifted a wet rag, trying to clean the wound and blood that was on her face, Fuu flinched away in stubbornness wishing she didn't.

Anger flashed in his eyes as he struck her across the face, the sting making her head pound. "NOW BE STILL YOU WHORE SO I CAN CLEAN OFF YOUR FUCKING FACE!" He screamed. Raising up the rag the guy started to wash her busted lip. Fuu didn't move, she couldn't out of fear. What was she going to do? Mugen had to notice her absence by now, though she didn't know how long she had been out. "My name is Tetsuya-" the weirdo announced.

" -and you are my new wife, as I already said, there's no point of trying to leave because if you do, you will die. If you disobey me, there will be a consequence, if you talk without being spoken to there will be a consequence, if there's not food on the table by the time I get home every night there will be a consequence, and if you fight me during sex there will be a consequence, which will be a very brutal beating. This is your only warning. Now, I want you to do as I say and go stand over there for me and strip!" Fuu's heart sank into her gut at his words. What should she do, let him rape her or get a beating and get raped anyway? Fuu started bawling.

She looked at him, her tears making it too hard to clearly see his face. She wouldn't let him do this to her without a fight. Mugen would find her, he always did. She would just have to wait this one out. "NO!" Fuu bellowed, scrambling across the room for the door. She was so close, her hands nearly touching the paper screen when she felt dead weight collapse on top of her, knocking the breath out of Fuu. Hard, uninvited arms wrapped around her body. 'Mugen!' Fuu screamed inside of her head, unable to shout. Fuu felt the hair on the back of her scalp being pulled. "_Y__ou little bitch, you should have listened to me…" _She heard him whisper before slamming her face into the wood floor. Fuu felt her nose crack, pain seared through her face, something warm and wet trickled down her lips before blacking out.

Meanwhile

Mugen walked through the tree's, great he was going to hear one from Fuu. Her big mouth complaining on how they were going to have to walk up the mountain and away from the river, and sit under the forest for shelter. It was too late to build anything, the rain would start any minute now. Mugen pulled out of the last of the brush into his camp sight, expecting to see Fuu sitting by the fire. Damn it, she wasn't there. Where had that broad gone? 'Eh whatever' He thought. If she wanted to run off that was her business. Mugen strolled over to the fire, watching as the last flames went out. "Wait, what the…?" He voiced. There were men's tracks in the ground that weren't his. Someone had literally charged into the campsight. Mugen followed them to the river side where he could tell a struggle took place. A few feet away was something dreadfully familiar. Mugen hated knowing what it was. He picked up the blue ripped piece of kimono that Fuu wore…Mugen growled. How did she always get in trouble from out of nowhere like this?

Thunder pounded over the forest then the rain started. Fuck he would lose the tracks if he didn't move soon. They leaded into the tree's Mugen sped through them, this sucked. The son of a bitch that took her had to have a decent shelter in this direction, the dumb ass didn't even try to hide what he did. The forest was ripped apart from where he cut it a path. The rain was cold pouring around him, and mud covered his feet, it felt like he had been running forever before seeing the outline of a crappy looking temple with eleven men sitting outside. They looked like average thugs and killers, someone who would take Fuu if they saw her.

Mugen withdrew his sword, sneaking closer through the bushes. One of the guys spoke up. "Yeah she was pretty beat up looking, but even though that chick is hot. Tetsuya's lucky, having a babe like that completely to himself!" His friend looked over at him "Shhh, didn't you hear what he said, if you talk about her like that and he's gonna kill ya." The guy looked back down "I feel a bit bad for her. Tetsuya's going to break her in more than one way. Once she gets old in his eyes he's just going to cut her up and leave her out to bleed to death. I've seen this before, Tetsuya hates women because his mother was a whore. He thinks that he's in love with this woman now, but once she does something Tetsuya doesn't like… " The guy just shook his head. The first thug looked at him. "Eh, what do you care anyway, its not like you haven't murdered." His friend just looked at him standing up, and stretched, "I don't, just think it's a waste of a fine ass woman is all. That female just _reeked '_virgin girl', or she did at least."

''_**WHAT?'' **_Mugen hissed. He couldn't stand listening to this anymore! Speeding onto the porch, Mugen swung his sword, cutting into one of the men. "WHAT THE HELL?" Another yelled. Someone was behind him. Mugen reversed his sword, stabbing whoever had approached him. Cutting into anyone who got in his way Mugen ran for the biggest bastard there. The bitch blocked his attack, Mugen jumped behind him, stabbing him in the back. These guys were amateurs at best. Two of them charged at him screaming like idiots. Mugen ducked under one guys advance, slicing open the losers stomach, then stabbing the other in the chest. Blood was splattered everywhere, covering Mugen. He looked around, making sure he had killed them all.

'Fuu…' He thought running to the shoji screen. Mugen slammed it open, revealing a large room. What he saw made Mugen snap inside. Fuu, so beaten he could barely recognize her, tied up, bruised and naked with some sick Mother Fucker laying on top of her licking her neck, running his hands over her hips, squeezing her breast hard. He looked up along with Fuu. "MUGEN!" She shrieked, making Mugen's ears ring. "SHUT UP BITCH!" The bastard yelled, punching her. "YOU!" He screamed at Mugen. "YOU CANT HAVE HER BACK, EVER! SHE. IS. MINE!"

"No, she aint pal." Mugen growled pulling out his ace in the hole before swiftly throwing it. The tanto stabbed the bastard right between the eyes with a dull crunch. Blood pored out of his head, spilling on Fuu's neck and chest. Mugen ran over to her, tossing the body aside before cutting the ropes that bound her. The instant he did Fuu threw herself onto him and that's when the scream pealed out of her, the sound was utterly foreign, all high pitched and horrified. Mugen just stood his ground. Even when she screamed again. He wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't rattled, he was just…there. Mugen grabbed her kimono, covering up her naked body, he was very aware that she breaking down in his arms. He only prayed that the son of a bitch didn't get the chance to rape her. If he was too late…Mugen hissed under his breath. Fuu sobbed as Mugen wrapped himself around her, realizing that this was the second time he had held her crying form. It usually wasn't his type of thing but damn it she needed him. He tightened his arms around her. Fuu responded doing the same, Mugen didn't think he could loosen her grip even if he wanted to.

Mugen wanted to ask questions, but at the same time didn't. Gods knew there was no way in hell that he was going to ask now, it would probably be better to let Fuu bring it up if and when she wanted to. This was going to be along night.

Fuu had finally fallen asleep after what felt like had been hours. When she did Mugen washed her face and body as delicately as he could, her Purple and black bruises proved to be tender, then he put medicine on the gash on Fuu's cheek. Her nose was a dark nasty purple but wasn't broken. He dressed her in his obi and haori, hating that it was these circumstances that she was wearing his cloths.

Her kimono proved to be too bloody to wear and her wrappings were in shreds. Mugen removed all the body's, wiped up the blood. Then he went to work on cleaning Fuu's kimono, soaking it in cold water, scrub, soak, scrub, soak, scrub some more. Mugen sure as hell wished he had some soap. Jin would be the pansy to have some.

After about an hour of washing it, he hung it by the fire to dry off. The stains were barely noticeable, hardly even there. Mugen sat beside Fuu's sleeping form, starring at her swollen, everything. From her lovely eyes, to Fuu's cheeks that where usually so rosy, down to her busted lip. Hopefully Fuu wouldn't have a scar from that gash to look at and remember for the rest of her life. That kind of shit sucked. Mugen was content with putting the bad shit from the past in the darkest little corner of his psyche that never received a second thought. But Fuu was so different, sometimes it seemed like she lived in her past, while Mugen lived in the now.

Damn it to hell, Mugen wished he had killed that Mofo slowly, show him what happens when you fucked with the only person who ever gave a damn about him; the only person _he _gave a damn about. He wished he had sliced and diced the fucker, something Mugen wasnt usually into but what he had seen and felt gave him a new kind of taste for blood. The mysterious beast that was normally kept under check came roaring out the moment he had slammed the door open, demanding to be let out. Had Mugen not been so concerned on getting Fuu back into safety, that beast would have torn him apart.

* * *

Fuu woke with her head no longer pounding but her face ached,badly. A dim light shown through the room and she felt safe and warm. 'Mugen' She thought, slowly sitting up and there he was, like a vision glowing by the fire. He looked over at her, with that overprotective expression that had always made Fuu feel blessed, and cared for. That look reminded and proved to her that she wasn't nothing to him. Oddly enough though that look was mixed with a deep anger. "Hey…" Fuu whispered. "Yo…" He grumbled back. 'What's he so pissed off about?' She thought irritably. "Thank you for coming for me." She said warmly, hoping to lighten his mood, it only darkened it. "What, ya think I wouldn't come afta you're ass? What was I gonna do, leave ya here with them?" Mugen's expression went cold. "Gods, I've always hated how you doubt me!"

Fuu clenched her fist. "Just for your information, _Mugen, _the only reason I didn't give up was because I knew if I fought long enough you **would** find me!" Angry tears started to water up Fuu's vision. "He told me to do stuff, and I didn't, not only because I didn't want to , but also because I do trust you to save me!" The tears started to stain her cheeks.

"I tried to be strong-something _you _taught me-while getting the hell beaten out of me, for you! So that when you did find me you wouldn't catch him in the middle of raping me! I just kept thinking 'Hold on a bit longer, Mugen will be here soon.' Over and over! So don't give me that 'You don't trust me' bull crap!" Fuu said breathlessly. Mugen starred dumbfounded, like she had said the smartest thing he had ever heard. "Fuu.." He trailed off, still looking stuck. Finally he recovered, and scooted closer to her. "Alright, you need your sleep." He said

Fuu yawned, yeah he was right, it was really late. "Night Mugen…" She said turning over. For a moment Fuu thought he wasn't going to respond. "Night.." He whispered back.

Mugen hadn't slept much that night. He couldn't after all the shit that had happened that day. "_I tried to be strong-something __**you**__ taught me…" _She was amazing, during that little tantrum, Fuu had rendered him speechless. Every time she opened up her mouth, it seemed like Mugen was falling deeper. That was bad. He couldn't afford to fall-...get emmotions for her._ "Too late for that dude, that ship sailed a __**long**__ time ago_…_"_A voice mocked inside of Mugen's head. "Damn it, shut up!" He spoke out.

* * *

After more days of walking than Mugen had first expected, he finally could see Sawara, stands everywhere, men and women stood behind them, with various goods on display. The sent of cooking food floated thickly in the air. Mugen heard Fuu's stomach grumble. "I'm so hungry!" She complained. "Quit your whining, don't worry, we're going to eat soon." He snapped, not bothering to look back. Most of Fuu's bruises had healed and turned a light yellow but Mugen hated seeing the scabbed up gash on her cheek. Every time he did, Mugen would get an unfamiliar feeling in his gut he could only guess was guilt. "You have money?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I found those robbers stash back at the temple, its all in my pack." He responded. There had been alot of it too, Mugen could drown his problems with booze and women for a good month straight with the big bundle of gold he was carrying. Which, He planned on doing after today. Yup get rip roaring drunk for a good few weeks. Fuck every woman in the brothel and forget about Fuu. Sure he'd be broke later on but so what?

Mugen took his seat at the tea shops table across from Fuu when young woman walked up. "My name is Ayame, what can I get you?" She said seductively at Mugen, standing as close to him as physically possible. He looked over at Fuu watching the jealous blush stain her cheeks. Mugen laughed, "Everything on the menu." The Ayame chick looked at him crazily. "Okay…" she replied before slumping off and within minutes their table was covered with bowels of food, fish, rice, veggies, everything.

Mugen dug in, eating as sloppy as always. The stuff was just too damn good. He looked up watching Fuu stuff her face as fast as possible, and smirked. He always had liked how she could eat just as much as he could, even though he used to pick on her, calling her a fatty. Mugen frowned, 'Why should how she eats please me?' He dismissed the thought deciding that it really didn't.

After an hour and a half of chowing down Mugen leaned back, examining the damage, he was so full he could throw up. Fuu wasn't much better off, though she wasn't bloated like he thought she would be, Fuu looked sick. "I feel like I'm going to pop." She hiccupped. Mugen grinned. "Yeah." Fuu smiled back brightly. "So after our food settles can we go buy me a cheep summer kimono, please?" Mugen frowned, they were at their destination so it would be better if he just ditched her now?

He looked up to find Fuu with her bottom lip jutted out in a pout, she was begging. "Why do I have to go?" He grumbled. Fuu looked down in disappointment, and some other emotion he didn't catch. She seemed to be struggling to say something. "Well, you see….I don't really have any money…" Oh, now he got it, she wanted him to buy her new kimono.

"No way girlie, I'm using that money on stuff for me!" He said selfishly. "Gods your such a jerk sometimes." She mumbled, crossing her arms. Mugen glared at her. Then he remembered her colapsing from heat stroke. Had he not been there, like Mugen soon planned to be, she would have died there alone from the heat.

Fuck, he couldn't leave with the possibility of that happening to her again after he left. It was the least he could do for her, like a fair well gift. He had enough money to buy thirty of the best kimono's anyway. "Fine…"He said

* * *

Mugen watched as Fuu went through the kimono's, there were so many, Mugen didn't get why women had to have so many options. Who really cared what the outfit looked like when all it did was cover you? Now a weapon was completely different. You could easily measure you opponent by what kinda weapon they wielded.

Mugen glanced over to the silk kimono's out of boredom and that's when he saw it, hanging on a display. It just screamed "Fuu"! It was what he wanted to see her wear. Though Mugen knew he shouldn't care what she wore.

It was a dusty yellow summer kimono with dark gold sunflowers stitched throughout the silk with black thread. Fuu turned around seeing what he was looking at. "Oh wow!" She gasped. "Its so beautiful!" Then Mugen watched her look the price tag and her face fell. "Of course it would be 5 ryo!" She complained in disappointment. "It doesn't matter." He said walking over to stands owner and paying him. "We'll take that one." Mugen grunted, pointing over to the sunflower kimono.

Fuu smiled brightly at Mugen, wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you, Mugen!" She giggled. "I'm going to go put it on!" Fuu announced before going behind the room divider. Mugen huffed, this was it, after he saw her one last time, he was going to make a break for it and disappear out of her life for good. He looked down in regret, wishing that he had never run into Fuu again. The only things keeping Mugen from staying was the fact that he knew she wasn't in danger now and as long as Fuu stayed out of his life, she would be. Or the fact that Mugen knew he wasnt the type to marry and stay in one place, which is what Fuu wanted and deserved.

Fuu danced her way out from behind the room divider. Twirling around in her new kimono and at that moment Mugen decided that he had never seen anything more beautiful. He was happy he had waited to leave so that he could keep a pictorial image in his mind of her this way for the rest of his life. Right then Fuu stopped twirling with a shocked look on her face. "Fuu…Mugen?" A male voice questioned behind him. As Mugen started to turn around to glare at the intruder who had ruined the moment, Fuu ran past him.

"Jin!" She boasted loudly running into his arms for a hug. Jealously swept through Mugen like acid, remembering how Fuu had always been openly loving to Jin. What was he doing here anyway? Kinda funny for him to pop up. Jin looked down at Fuu. "It's good to see you too Fuu, and in good health. Or for the most part at least." He said running his thumb softly across the scabbed slice on her cheek. Mugen growled at the idea of Fishface touching Fuu like that. She only smiled at the touch.

"Oh, that's no big deal!" She stated. Jin then looked up at Mugen with a grimace. "You two should come with me, I have a room I am renting out and I have some things to discuss with you." Mugen rolled his eyes. "And what could you honestly have to tell me Fishface?" Jin glared at Mugen, saying the only thing that would immediately catch Mugen's interest.

"It's about Fuu, and her safety."

**Oh I know cliffhanger! Aren't they a bitch? Well tell me what you think and I promise to get the next chapter up and running soon. **


	4. The next step

**Hey everyone, just me dropping in to say hey and to **_**warn all of youuuuu! **__**0.0**_

_**If anyone here doesn't like a doesn't like detailed LEMONS then you need to leave. I am not going to really hold back on this chapter. **_**Oh! And again thank you, to my reviewers!^,^ =3**

_**Okay for like the last three days I have been horribly sick with a cold, had the worst head ache of my life the whole time so sadly I wasn't capable of writing and am a bit behind. I had hoped to write a chapter every few days and now it's been a week. I am sorry for the delay!9**_

**_...added a bit more to this chapter..._**

'Damn!' Mugen was tense, as he walked behind Fuu and Four Eyes through the street's. How could such a small woman create so much danger? Who could really have a reason to kill her anyway, what would they gain, and more importantly, who the fuck where they this time? It didn't matter, Mugen would take out any bad ass they brought his way, he needed a good fight, as irked as he was. The only thing that made it shitty was that Fuu was the target. Hell it seemed like he was going to be sticking around a bit longer.

Mugen followed them up the steps of the Ryokan. Some chick stood at the door greeting Jin with a bashful smile then proceeding to glare at Fuu when she walked by. Mugen gave the girl an evil snicker, making the dumb thing winced and look down. He lazily strolled through the halls, passing various rooms before finally getting to Jin's.

Letting himself in Mugen smirked, this room had the goods. A large tatami bed set on one corner of the room by the window, the shoji room divider in the other. A hiro table set sat in the middle of the room with incense burning, filling the room with a strong perfume Mugen didn't recognize. Kyoto tatami lamps dimly lit the room.

Mugen flopped down at the table waiting for the two of them sit their asses down. Fuu sat beside him while Jin took a seat across the hiro, pulling out his swords and setting them in his lap. Fuu was the first to speak up. "So, Jin what is it that you want to talk to us about?" Fishface looked at her and spoke in his constant calm tone. "The past year I have been attacked by two different skilled assassin's sent by the Shogunate…" Mugen watched as Fuu's face paled. Jin's face softened sadly at her "…each one of them were searching for you."

"Son of a bitch!" Mugen growled, banging his fist against the table "_**Why **_though?" He demanded. Jin looked down coldly. "My best guess is it's the same reason they were after her the first time, because she's the daughter of a 'traitor'." Mugen tugged on his hair, pissed off. "That's so fucking stupid! Fuu's no damn traitor to this stupid ass country! I mean, come on how in the hell is _**she**_-" Mugen pointed his thumb as Fuu sarcastically, "-even considered a threat?"

Jin frowned. "they don't really consider her a threat, more like a disease in this country, Kasumi Seizō _was _a Christian, and part of the Shimabara rebellion."

"The fucking Shogunate is nothing but a bunch of pansy ass retards!" Mugen hissed, Jin nodded in agreement. Fuu only sat stiffly beside him, he could feel the tension and fear illuminating off of her. "Eh, damn it all to hell." Mugen said standing up and storming out of the room and out on the streets before anyone, Fuu in particularly, could try to stop him. He was likely to lash out on anyone by this point, Mugen needed to relieve the stress. Pacing towards the closest bar in sight he went in, preparing for one hell of a night.

* * *

Fuu sat across from Jin, wishing he would say something as they sipped on their tea. She looked over to where Mugen had sat. Why had he stormed off like that? Did the news Jin had to give them bother him that much? Mugen sure had looked pissed, and Fuu wondered if he was even going to come back.

Fear and heartache pounded in her chest making it feel like she had been punched. "He's coming back…." Fuu heard Jin mumble. She looked up at his smooth calm features, as he took another drink of his tea. She smiled sadly.

"I would like to believe that….how do you know?" Jin instantly looked up at her with a look at she couldn't place. "Because he wont…no, more like _cant_, leave you unprotected, and he wont trust me to do it alone." Fuu rolled her eyes, part of her believed that was bull, but what happened back at the temple came to her mind.

She trusted him, had ever since he went out of his way to protect her on the island. "What makes you think that?" Fuu asked. Jin only responded with that annoying "hmm…"

She just sighed, praying that Jin was right. Fuu hated worrying about Mugen, because she knew that while he was out he was either drinking himself to an early death, getting into a fight, or sleeping around, all of which were capable of breaking Fuu's heart. She wished that he would talk to her about his problems, instead of dealing with them the way he did.

* * *

How many drinks had he had now? Mugen couldn't recall. He leaned against the bar, filling his cup and quickly chugging it back; Mugen's head spun. What was he doing here? Looking over he saw some babe a few seats away, smiling at him with a look he totally recognized. Then the image of Fuu from a few nights ago came to his mind in a flash. Those heated up dark eyes starring at him, that bright blush staining her cheeks, Fuu's glossy dark pink lips jutted out.

'No!, Just stop it!' Mugen told himself. He was so _not _going to go there! Mugen didn't love her, he didn't even know what that emotion felt like, he never have experienced it. That girl wasn't going to change that. 'She's annoying, loud, bratty, superficial, insignificant, and weak.' Mugen told himself. Fuu was not going to stop him from fucking the woman beside him, especially when she wasn't even around! In "Fuu's World" Mugen was in love with her, and was going to be hers forever. There was no way in hell he was going to stick around, it wasn't in his nature to settle down. Fuu believed that there was good in him, yeah the fuck right.

Mugen would show her. 'Lets see how _good _I am now, Fuu.' He thought sarcastically, getting up, grapping his bottle of sake and cup.

Mugen awkwardly stumbled over to the broad, taking the seat closest to her. "Sup babe." He said, pouring more sake into her cup, her drunken smile widened. "Thanks." She said raising it up and slowly drinking. Mugen watched her red lips form around the porcelain, his eyes traced down to her open kimono, cleavage visible to the world. 'She has pretty big jugs' Mugen smiled.

The chick looked at him "I'm Ami.." She stated. It didn't matter, he wouldn't remember her name by the time they were screwing. "Mugen." He smiled, playing along. "You're not from around here are you, Mugen." It wasn't a question. She looked at him knowingly. "Nope." He said swigging back the sake. He glanced at her behind glazed eyes.

"I can tell…." The broad replied. Mugen frowned. "And how's _that_." He hissed coldly, receiving a shocked look from her. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. It was actually a compliment." She said lustfully "Men like you, _real _men, don't live is Sawara."

The chick ran her hand up Mugen's leg, her finger teasing round the edge of his shorts. "I need something rough right now.." She whispered "And you'll do just fine…"

That was all he needed, Mugen had her by the hand, pulling her out of the bar and into the alley. He pushed the whore against the wall, pulling down her kimono and hiking her leg up. Mugen massaged her breast, when the chick sloppily kissed him. She tasted all wrong, like liquor, and something sourly bitter, killing his mood. He shoved her face away, wiping the taste of her off his lips. "What's wrong?" She whispered, mimicking how Fuu had sound after he first kissed her.

"Damn it!" He cursed, pushing off of her and walking away. "Hey!" She yelled behind him. Mugen blocked it all out, stumbling aimlessly through the streets. He was too drunk to care where he was going, his feet just carried him where they wanted to go. The town spun around Mugen. He didn't even know how long he had been walking.

Fuck what was wrong with him back there? Mugen just couldn't _do _the slut and leave like he always did. Fuu wouldn't let him, the fucking bitch was haunting him to the point where he couldn't even get laid! She couldn't possibly have that sort of control over him, Mugen didn't want to think of her when he whored around. It wasn't fuck'n right, wanting Fuu under him, gasping _his _name in pleasure wasn't cool. He didn't want to think of the broad that way but gods the thought of it made Mugen get hard.

Fuu was dangerous to him, she affected him in a way that made Mugen feel weak, an emotion that he hated. Though he would never admit at, Fuu _did _have a power over him that no one else did, the shitty ass problem was that it was getting stronger. A few years back he could have fucked a hundred whores and not feel a damn thing, and never look back.

Mugen walked in the Ryokan, not realizing that he had been heading back all along. It sure as hell was late, Fuu and maybe Jinwould probably already be asleep. The thought of Jin sleeping beside Fuu in that bed made Mugen's stomach roll, and a growl creep out. Mugen loudly made his way through the hallway, damn it which room was theirs again? Taking a left he fumbled towards the room at the end of the hall. 'Need to sleep this one off.' He thought to himself as he opened the shoji screen.

Steam rushed out of the room when Mugen drunkenly strolled into what seemed to be the bathing room. "What the fuck?" He said realizing this wasn't the place he had been searching for. Then he heard a familiar feminine scream. Mugen squinted through the fog. "W-who ever it is you better leave before I scream!" Fuu threatened as he got closer to the tub. When she recognized him she screamed again. "Mugen! Damn it, get out of here! I'm not dressed for gods sake!" Mugen smiled, reaching the side of the hinoko, Fuu was doing her best to cover herself and not actually succeeding.

Gods her body was sexy, soft curves, perky breast, small rounded out hips, long legs. The bulky kimono's she used to wear didn't do her body justice. "Yum…" He mumbled making Fuu blush in shock. "You smell like alcohol!" She seemed to protest. "As if I care..." Mugen said, stripping off his obi and haori. He wasn't thinking clearly, his only focus was to get closer to that sweet spot between her legs. Fuu's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?"

Mugen smiled again, pulling down his shorts, his erection being set free. "Don't You _dare _think your getting in here with me, I'm still mad at you for ditching out on me earlier!" She tried to yell, not sounding too confident. He climbed into the tub, hot water rushing around him, making Fuu's eyes pop out her head. Mugen only smirked, comfortable with being in the nude. She tried to scream but Mugen had her in his arms before Fuu could manage to do it.

Kissing her deeply, his tongue forced its way into her mouth, demanding to taste her. Fuu tried pushing him away, as he pulled her body up to his, making him groan. Fuu felt fucking amazing against him. Her little breast pushing up against his chest, Mugen's hard on rubbing against her belly. He grabbed her ass, squeezing it, at that Fuu stopped struggling and shoved him closer, her hands around his neck, and in his hair.

Mugen ran his other hand up her side, grazing his fingertips across her breast. Fuu pulled away, looking a little too nervous, and he instantly knew what it was all about. She had shut down because of all the times he had mocked her about how flat chested she used to be. Fuu was somewhere back in the past, with him making fun of her. He didn't know which one it could be, he had done it so many times.

Guilt rose for a moment. Mugen had constantly called her ugly back then, but with her wet long mahogony hair, soft reflection, and a petite rock'n body in his arms, Mugen thought he'd been fuck'n crazy. "Hey…" He said lifting up her face to meet his, Mugen rubbed his thumb against her nipple. "I love these…"

Fuu smiled as Mugen kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip, Fuu tasted like sugar. He traced his other hand down to her pelvis making her shiver, then to her smooth pussy, rubbing his middle finger in circular motions on Fuu's clit; making her gasp his name against his lips then moan deliciously. Fuck, hearing his name on her lips like that was better than he imagined. Fuu's body reacted to him, pushing up against Mugen and wrapping her legs around his hips. Her heated core rubbed against his dick making him groan again and push his pelvis into her in a rocking motion, his hard on replacing his finger. Mugen's hand grabbed her ass hard, and his other squeezed her breast.

Fuu inhaled sharply. "Mugen.." She tried to say. He only kept going, running his lips down her neck, nipping on her skin. "Mugen." Fuu said again pushing away forcefully. "I want this, but just not here, this is a public wash room, anyone can hear us and barge in." Mugen thought for a second.

"Fine." He stated coolly before grabbing her and getting out of the tub. He put on his pants and grabbed his stuff while she put on her cloths. Fuu probably thought this was the end of it but damn it Mugen was drunk and she had gotten him way to riled up to stop now. She barely had it covering her, Fuu didn't even get the obi on before Mugen threw her over his shoulder and ran into the hallway. "Okay girlie, where in the hell is Jin's room?" He could feel her try and look at him. "Why? It's not like we're going to do anything there!" Mugen glared back at her, shock ran over Fuu's face. "Where." He demanded making her shiver.

"Ugh…turn right and then three doors down…" Mugen ran full speed, throwing the screen door to Jin's room open. The bastard was already standing there, his sword drawn. "Mugen, what are you doing?" He asked coldly. Mugen only set Fuu down, pulling out his sword. He glared at Jin. "Out!" He yelled, pointing to the door.

Jin looked back at him then at Fuu then to him again. "You think I am just going to let you kick me out of my own room?" Jin hissed. Mugen growled in response taking a battle stance. Fuu spoke up in a high pitched squeak. "Jin, please, I don't want to see you both fight, and Mugen…has a one track mind." She looked down in a blush. Anger quickly flashed in Jin's eyes, then he straitened up and put away his katana. "Fine." He grumbled before leaving the room and as he did he whispered to Mugen. "You hurt her and I won't hesitate to kill you." He would remember that. Slamming the screen shut, Mugen looked over at Fuu. She was taking a few steps back, letting the sun flowered kimono fall to the floor. Mugen smirked, prowling his way towards Fuu, preparing to leap, he tackled her onto the bed. Fuu squealed in delight as she fought her way through the sheets.

Mugen pulled on her leg, laying on top of Fuu. He made his way up to her breast, sucking on her little pink nipple, twirling his tongue around it before slightly biting down. Fuu gasped, her hips rising up, needing friction. Mugen reached down, running his fingers between her slick folds, gods, she was wet. Then he penetrated her with his finger, Fuu had to be a virgin, she was so tight as he rubbed against her G-spot, his thumb massaging her clit. Fuu moaned again, her hands frantically trying to pull off his shorts. Mugen pushed them off his legs, throwing them somewhere behind him. He licked his way down her body, spreading her legs apart, and kissed Fuu's hip bone before looking up at her from between her legs.

She was biting her bottom lip, a huge blush on her face, and her legs shook, but the hot look in her eyes told him to keep going. Mugen looked down to her pussy, smooth pink and glossy. Damn she looked fucking great, better than he had imagined. Suddenly Mugen latched on, sucking on her clit, licking up her then in a circular motion over, while fingering her. If he thought she looked amazing it didnt compare to her taste, honey, it was the only way to desribe it. Mugen lapped up her, drowning in her sunflower scent, he couldnt help but to love the way she was moaning. Everything about Fuu was taking over him, he knew he _should _hate it, and stop what he was doing, but Mugen just couldnt make himself give a shit.

Fuu screamed as her first orgasm of the night came crashing down on her. She grabbed his hair, grinding into him. "Mugen, I need more!" She panted. At that he laid down on her, then pulled Fuu on top of him; she looked confused. "It'll be easier on you." He moaned, grabbing onto her hips and rubbing against her core. Fuu reddened even more, hesitating before cautiously holding his dick up in her small hand. Mugen could feel the head of him graze against her opening, he hissed. Fuu slowly started to sit down on him, and for once he wished he wasn't so large. She winced in pain as Mugen penetrated her, making him groan.

Fuu put her hands on his chest as she suddenly sat on top of him with full force, right down to the pelvic bone, making Mugen gasp at the sheer tightness of her. Fuu screamed out in pain, and rested above him, adjusting to his size. "Damn Fuu, what the hell?" He muttered. "Wanted to get that part over with…" She said breathlessly. Fuu raised up, her slick heat causing Mugen to tighten his grip on her hips. She looked down curiously, a small amount of blood dripping out of her. "It doesn't hurt anymore…" She whispered. "Good." Mugen moaned, pushing back into her. Fuck she felt amazing. Hot, tight, soaked. Fuu started to rock her hips, finding a pattern. Mugen slowly pumped into her, meeting Fuu in between. He just watched her ride him, her perky breast bouncing, a blissful look on her face. It didn't take long for Fuu to start getting comfortable and begin riding him with the dominance she had shown a few nights ago.

"Come on Mugen, I know that you like it rough. You dont need to hold back on me..." Mugen watched as she seductively leaned down to him, her body molding in to his. Fuu kissed him hard and deap, reaching up to his hair and yanked on it. Mugen growled and complied, pounding his hips up to hers. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of Fuu. She was too perfect as she screamed again, her pussy squeezing around his dick, somehow making her even tighter. Mugen loved the look on her face when she came on him, sweet honey causing Fuu to get even slicker. It was time to take over. Mugen rolled over on top of Fuu, sucking on her bottom lip, licking it. She kissed him back with just as much force, pulling on his hair, the pain only turning into instant pleasure. Mugen spread her legs wide, and over his shoulders. Mugen ran his hard on over Fuu's clit before sliding into her. Fuu moaned as he started pumping again. Slowly at first but then harder, she just felt too good under him.

Over and over he thrust in Fuu's hot core, with each one he got faster. Fuu started to scream in pure pleasure, her fingers clawing his shoulders and chest, biting onto her lip. Her chest rose up to him, Mugen cupped on of her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Fuu groaned, biting his neck. "Rougher…" She moaned. That was it. Mugen grabbed on her leg tightly, spreading her even farther apart. He sat up and pounded into her in a slow deliberate rhythm. "Mugen…" She whispered. "I don't care if you don't believe me or not, I love you…" she moaned, coming. Mugen smirked down at her, as he grabbed the back of her hair, making her body arch. Fuck she was beautiful, her nearly dry long hair messily splayed out, those eyes that were so dark it was like looking into eternity. All of a sudden Mugen felt his heart break in a way that didnt entirely make any scence. Mugen wrapped his arms around Fuu, picking her up and pushing her againts the wall. Fuu held on tighter as he thrusted faster inside of her, feeling his dick heat up even more. He was getting close. Mugen groaned, licking up her body and sucking on her throat, nipping across her collarbone. He played with her breast, slamming his hips deeper into her.

Mugen could tell that she was close to the edge again, getting ready to come. Fuck she was so good, so perfect. Without warning his orgasm rushed over him like a wave. His body locked up as he tried to pull out when Fuu came, her pussy contracting hard around his dick, and her legs wrapping around his waist . Mugen jerked as he came inside of her, moaning out. Fuck it felt so good. He colapsed down on Fuu, sweat dripping from his brow. She smiled and sighed in satisfaction giving him the best compliment he had ever recieved. Mugen smirked at her quickly kissing her before pulling out. Fuu hissed as he cleaned her up with a wet towel before dragging her into his arms and tugging the sheets around them. Mugen just couldn't pull away at the moment. What just happened might have been a mistake, but it was the best mistake of his gods forsaken life. Mugen huffed, exhausted. "Night girlie." He yawned

* * *

Mugen woke up in a stretch. It was late. He could tell from the stiffness in his body. Fuu rolled over on her stomach was beside him, still dreaming, tangled up in the sheets. 'Fuck.' Yeah he remembered last night, and a bit too well. Mugen's hard dick twitched, as if having a mind of its own, and ready to shove its way back up inside of Fuu. He couldn't think at the moment. Mugen stood out of the bed, putting on his shorts, and geta before going out to the hall as Jin turned around the corner and stopped, a digusted look on his face. 'That's right!' Mugen thought angrily, speeding toward's Jin and slamming him up against the wall. "Yo, what was that statement last night all about, and your fucking attitude? You got some feelin's for Fuu or somethin'?" Jin looked at him coolly. "No, Mugen but I do care about her."

Mugen growled at that, damn it, he didn't seem to be lying. Jin grimaced as he inhaled. "You smell like sex." He stated in his always calm voice. "Yeah, well you smell like ass!" Mugen shot back. Shoving himself off of Fishface. "That was intelligent." Jin mocked, "Shut up!" He hissed. "What do you plan to do now? Fuu does love you and if you skip out on her now, it will only break her heart and infuriate me."

Mugen glared down to the wood floor. "I'm gonna take care of it, Fuu I mean." Jin crossed his arms. "How?" He demanded. Mugen shifted. "How I see it is, now that the Shogunate is looking for her again I aint going anywhere." Jin's eyes sharpened. "And after that?" Mugen looked up at him. "I don't think there is ah after that." Jin frowned at him. "Death isn't an option either, you dying on her would be worse than walking away." Mugen grimly smiled. "Yeah, I know, but I doubt the Government is ever going to quit hunting Fuu."


	5. Confused, but Happy

….**Okay….I am sorry….its been awhile since I have updated a chapter. I have had serious writers block, and became really busy with work. Do not worry chapter six will be up a lot sooner than this. Piece of…pie. **

Mugen walked back into the room, he had told Jin to give him and Fuu a few minutes alone, and then they would meet him at the tea house next door to go over their next move. The only thing that Mugen was sure of was that there was no way in hell that he was going anywhere, and if Fuu wanted him, then fine she could have him.

There was no point of fighting with it anymore, after what happened last night, and considering Mugen was going to be by her side for what was probably going to be a very long time. The Shogunate was going to try and kill him for protecting her, and as long as Fuu's heart was still beating they weren't going to stop. Hell, everyday Mugen had to ask himself if this one would be the last, might as well enjoy Fuu for as long as he had, however long that may be.

Fuu stretched in the bed, her arms reaching out over her head before she looked over to the empty spot in the tatami where he had been. "Yo." Mugen mumbled walking over and flopping beside Fuu. She blushed, leaning in hesitantly for a moment, then back, "Hey…" She whispered, looking down at her hands. "So…Mugen about last night-" Mugen cut her off in a huff, not believing that he was actually about to say these words. "Fuu, lets not go there, as far as I am concerned you are mine now, any other man try's to have you in any way and I'm going to slice his guts open in the middle of the street." Fuu stared at him, baffled. He couldn't blame her, what he said had shocked himself. Mugen _never _thought that he would be with just one woman, but that was how it was going to be. Fuu was…his.

Mugen smirked at the thought, rubbing Fuu's cheek, stroking the slight scab across her skin. At that she wrapped her arm's around his neck, she didn't say anything, just held him tightly. He waited for a moment before pulling away, it wasn't like he was going to start being mushy with her all the time. "All right girlie, get dressed, we're meeting Fishface in a lil bit." Fuu suddenly blushed, putting her head in her hands. "Oh, that's right, Jin, gods I cant face him after last night, I mean come on we kicked him out of his own room and I'm pretty sure he knows why!"

Mugen barked out a laugh. "Damn right he knows, I sure as hell don't give a shit, and neither should you!" He picked her up, sheets and all, before setting her on the floor to go get on some cloths. "now do as I said and get dressed." He growled, slapping her little ass and laying on the bed, his arms propping up his head. Mugen watched Fuu cross the room, those silky white sheets draped around her sexy little body, her hair a mess, hickies traced across her neck and collarbone. Damn she looked good, and for a moment he wished that she didn't really have to get dressed. Other than his obi and haori, those sheets where defiantly the hottest thing he had ever seen on her.

Fuu picked up her kimono off of the floor then looked back at him on the bed, a stubborn look on her face. "Are you going to insist on watching me get dressed?" She complained. Mugen coughed "Yo, There's a room divider right there stupid, but yeah I'd like to watch." Fuu just blushed, darting over behind the shoji room divider. Mugen scoffed humorously under his breath, gods she was so damn shy sometimes, nothing at all like last night. He groaned lightly just thinking about in, looking over to where Fuu was getting dressed. Mugen could see her shadow through the shoji from the way the light was hitting it. Sure, it wasn't bare skin but he could still see all those soft curves, and the shape of her perky tit's and ass. Mugen smirked, deciding to mess with her a little. He got up off the bed and walk over to her from behind.

She was just putting one of her arms through the sleeve of the kimono when he grabbed her hips and ground his erection into her ass. "Hey babe, how bout a rerun of last night." He whispered roughly down in her ear. She squeaked, tried to pull out of his grasp, and cover up what the open kimono couldn't. "Damn it, Mugen first you tell me to get dressed and then you want to fuck-" Mugen snorted at the sound of the word 'fuck' coming out of her mouth, it just sounded funny. "-I'm not going to just strip and spread my legs for you every time the damn mood strikes, which with you could be anywhere!"

Mugen's smile widened. "Hells yeah, with that fine as body you got, its hard not to pop a stiffy! And I bet I could get you to do what I want in only three moves!" Fuu turned around, her face a bright pink with a frown displayed on her lips, she glared at him for a moment. Mugen could only guess that she was sizing him up. That's what he loved about her, she was nearly as bull headed as he was and it didn't matter that he was three times her strength and speed.

"No, Mugen you couldn't." She argued. Mugen raised an eyebrow at Fuu and she squinted in response. He gave her a moment to back off, one last warning, but she didn't. Mugen grinned evilly at her before grabbing Fuu and banging her up against the wall, pinning her there; one. Then lifted both of her smooth legs up around his hips; two. Mugen grabbed her arms dragging them over her head as he kissed her roughly; three. For a moment Fuu held back, as if trying not to react, it didn't last long. She sucked on his tongue , biting on his lower lip. She moaned sadly when he pulled away, looking down at her naked front; the kimono was completely open. Fuu's petite little breast rose up and down from breathing so hard. Everything about her was so small, fragile, which Mugen usually didn't go for but it fit Fuu so damn well, he couldn't help but to love it. "Told you girlie." He mocked, putting her down and leaving to the bed. "Ass…" He heard Fuu whisper under her breath, Mugen snickered.

Fuu walked down the steps of the Ryokan, with a heavy arm wrapped around her shoulder's. Yep, she was under Mugen's arm, walking side by side just like an actual couple. Fuu never thought this would happen. Then again Fuu never thought he would ever make a move on her either, let alone actually _stay_with her after that. Mugen just strolled beside her acting like this is how they had always been. His gunmetal grey eyes inspected every inch of the town around them, as if he was expecting the Shogunate's assassins to pop out of the shadows at any second.

It made Fuu fear, a little for herself, but a lot more for Mugen. If she ever lost him, it would be over for her. He pulled her along with him into the tea shop, and Fuu looked around, spotting Jin in the far corner and blushed remembering what Mugen said, "_Hells yeah he knows._" rung in her ears as they approached him, Jin had already ordered food and tea, waiting for them. He looked up and her blush deepened, knowing that he noticed how they were embraced. She unwillingly pulled out of Mugen's arms, and sat across from Jin. Mugen plopped down beside her already picking up his rice and chopsticks, dinging in. "Good morning Fuu." Jin greeted her with a smile. "Morning…" she mumbled back, awkwardly taking a drink of her tea.

"So what now?" Mugen said, getting to the point, with rice falling out of his mouth. Fuu rolled her eyes, he always ate so sloppy. Jin set down his cup. "I've contemplated over this for awhile now, we cant just go pounding down the Shogunate's door step and we cant travel around a lot because that's how they found us last time. The only thing I can think of is to go into hiding for awhile until they are convinced that she's actually dead." Mugen coughed out some rice before slamming the bowel down. "You mean hide like a couple of scared pussies? Fuck that shit!" He yelled.

Jin glared at him coldly. "Then what do you recommend we do? I've thought this over for months, you had one night, and I know for a fact that you didn't spend it thinking of a plan to save Fuu. Its the only safe thing for her and you know it!" Fuu felt her face darken and Mugen stared frustrated at the floor, glaring at it like he wanted to having nothing to say, which was surprise all on its own. "In the mean time." Jin continued "Fuu I think it would be best if you started wearing more mobile clothes and learned how to use a weapon properly." Mugen's head shot up in anger "What you think I cant keep her safe, cuss I sure as hell did a better job at it last time then you did!"

Jin sighed. "No Mugen, though I don't like the idea of Fuu fighting alone, we do have to think of the possibilities, and its better then finding her dead. If Fuu could at least defend herself it would give us more time to get to her." He had a point, though Fuu hated how she was being talked about like she wasn't even there. "Where would I get new cloths like that?" She questioned. "I know a place." Mugen butted in. "Where?" Jin asked.

Mugen leaned in a bit, lowering his voice. "This is a merchants town, so obviously there's a black market, and I happen to know where to get all the things she'll need." Jin did that annoying 'hmm' as he took another drink. "Very well, though do you have money?" Fuu saw Mugen glance over to her for a split second. "Yeah, I've got plenty of cash."

* * *

Fuu awkwardly walked under Mugen's embrace again, followed by Jin, into the alley. It felt weird being there, knowing that they were doing something illegal, but it had to be done. Fuu glanced up at Mugen, he seemed tense, making Fuu even more nervous than before. She looked at Jin over her shoulder, he seemed calm, relaxed, and for a moment Fuu felt relieved before remembering that it was Jin she was considering. He was always level headed, even more so when they were in a bad situation, so was it a good thing that Jin was so collected right now? Fuu couldn't tell.

She looked back ahead of her, realizing that they were at their destination. Mugen knocked on the wooded door four times then waited. A sliding window opened, revealing a sleazy looking old man. He observed them for a moment, starring down at Mugen's prison tattoo's, then at Jin, never really giving Fuu a second glance. "What do you want?" He growled at them, his eyes squinting together. Mugen reached for his pack, and pulled out a hand full of rio, saying nothing. The guy grunted out a laugh "Fine, you can enter." Before quickly slamming the window shut, Fuu heard various locks click before the door opened. Mugen rushed into the room, pulling her along with him. Jin swiftly entered behind them when the door closed and was relocked.

The place smelt old, much like the owner, and was really dark, barely lit by a few lamps. Fuu blinked several times trying to get her eyes to adjust. The room was filled with various weapons, poisons, and other things Fuu didn't recognize. Mugen tugged her along with him to the counter the old creep stood behind. Fuu heard Jin whisper to Mugen. "How is it that you know about this place?" Mugen grunted looking at Jin like he was stupid for not knowing. "Because I'm a pirate, and this is where I bout my sword years back." Rolling his eyes, Mugen looked back at the owner.

"What is it I can do for you gentlemen today?" Fuu giggled at the thought of Mugen being called a _gentlemen. _"We need weapons, and fighting clothes, for her." Mugen replied shoving Fuu in front of him.

The old sleazebag looked her over for the first time, rubbing his chin. "Hmm, she's small, it will be difficult finding weapons light enough." He said thinking for a moment. "I have something you might like…" The man turned around into his inventory, getting out a box that was about a foot long. He pulled the top off and removed the silk cloth, revealing two glossy black handheld fans that had a red ribbon hanging from the handle. Mugen picked one of them up, unfolding it.

"These are Tessen, iron fans that have been sharpened along the edges. They are extremely durable, great for blocking attacks, and very light. Not only that, they are considered to be an art." The owner stated proudly.

Mugen tested the weapon out, slicing the air with it before handing Fuu the fan. "Well, watcha think girlie?" Fuu stared down at the Tessen, admiring the glossy touch, it was actually light considering it was made of iron, she could barely register the weight of it. "I like them…" she mumbled. The owner smiled.

"Well, if you like those, then you'll love these!" He grinned wider, getting a small pouch, and pulling out twelve throwing stars that had the same glossy black tone. Mugen picked one up looking at it up close, frowning. "How much for em'?" The man got serious, "With the fans, five Rio." Mugen sighed. "Fine, now about some better cloths for her?"

The geezer studied Fuu again, making her feel like he was looking at her naked, which was just wrong. "I have something, follow me to the back." He led them into the next room, which was even darker. Damn how did this guy even see? Coming back he held up something that look an awful lot like a females ninja suit. It was a deep crimson bodysuit that stopped at the upper thigh, and the sleeves were cut off right at the shoulders. All in all it was completely skimpy! Fuu couldn't imagine being seen in public wearing that let alone fight in it! Mugen walked up beside Fuu, she looked up at him seeing the huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" She hissed at him. Mugen's smirk spread. "Nothin', you 'd just look hot in that is all." Fuu felt her face heat up. The owner tossed the garment into Fuu's arms. "Go ahead and try it on." She heard Mugen's raspy voice whisper into her ear, sending hot chills down Fuu's spine. She looked at it again, sighing deeply, shaking her head, before looking back at the owner.

"Ugh…don't you have anything more…covering?" Fuu nervously asked. The old geezer suddenly looked offended. "No, its either that or nothing at all, women's fighting cloths are very hard to come by!" Fuu sighed again, wondering if that was the truth or if the old perv just wanted to see some skin. "Besides missy, that can be worn under a kimono if you're needing to keep what you are wearing private, many people do."

Suddenly Fuu remembered Sarah, how the assassin had completely kept her cover a secret, even her weapons had been hidden. Sarah….it always made Fuu sad when she thought of that woman. Knowing that she had been ordered to befriend and murder them, and knowing that Sarah had been doing it not because she wanted to, but because she had to for her sons sake. Fuu, had really liked her too, she couldn't hate Sarah for what she did, if Mugen or her child's life was in danger Fuu couldn't promise that she wouldn't do _anything _to keep them alive. Mugen's child….Fuu blushed at the thought. It would be a HUGE long shot, Mugen didn't like, or know how to work with kids, but gods that child would be beautiful. It would have his unruly hair, maybe even his eyes.

"Fuu!" She heard his voice ring out, pulling her out of her little fantasy and back into reality. "What?" Fuu responded breathlessly, looking back up at Mugen beside her. Mugen stared back at her with a confused 'What the fuck?' type of glare. "Just go try it on already, stupid!" He grumbled, suddenly seeming irritated. "Fine…" Fuu mumbled. She went behind the black shoji screen, taking off her kimono and slipping into the bodysuit. It felt like it was barely there.

She ran her hands over her body, feeling the odd scarlet fabric move with her. Mugen suddenly spoke up. "Yo! You done girlie? Hurry up already, damn it!" Fuu looked down, noticing how the suit clung to her. "I'm not coming out in this! I'll fight in it but, I'm not letting you see me in it!" Fuu heard Mugen growl. "That's fucking stupid!"

Then she heard the sound of his geta echo, getting closer. Fuu was about to argue but it was to late, Mugen was already there. She turned around to face him when his eyes got wide and narrowed in on her body, particularly her breast. In an instant, lust swept through the room off of Mugen like an electric wave, his jaw locked up, grinding his teeth together, his whole body tensed, and became ridged, as if he was struggling with something. "Mugen…?" Fuu said cautiously, taking a step forward. "Stop." He demanded dangerously. "What, why?" She whimpered, feeling hurt. "Just give me a sec, okay."

Fuu wanted to do as he said but the way he was acting, so suddenly distant, made her want to reach her way back into his embrace. There was literally _no _safer place in the world than Mugen's arm's. Fuu stared up into Mugen's eyes, seeing her own nervous reflection in them. She inched her way towards him when Mugen grabbed her upper arms before Fuu even realized he had moved, squeezing hard. Fuu winced, but her eyes never left his. She lifted her hand to Mugen's face, cupping his cheek before running her fingers through his thick unruly hair. "Mugen…" she whispered, gently. At that, Mugen's harsh expression turned into a smirk, his body relaxed when he pulled Fuu into him, wrapping one arm around her lower waist, and the other on her ass.

"Sorry bout that babe, I just didn't expect you to look so damn fine in that and I got horny." Fuu started to giggle then laugh. "What?" Mugen asked, sounding insulted, which only made Fuu laugh harder. "I said 'what' damn it?" Fuu looked up at him, giggling. "Nothing, it's just that I've never heard you apologize is all, and the fact that you actually have self control is new too!" Mugen gave her a stupid look, only making Fuu's giggling worse. "What the hell you babbling about? I have all sorts of self control, and don't you dare get used to me saying that I'm sorry cus' I wont!" Fuu snorted "Don't you worry, believe me I wont." Mugen's egotistic smirk that Fuu hated and loved so much suddenly made its way across his face. "Good." He said "Then you know I wont say sorry bout' this."

Mugen threw her over his shoulder, and made his way from out of the shoji. "Mugen no!" Fuu protested loudly. "Hey Jin." She heard him say, as he slapped Fuu's ass hard. She turned red, embarrassed out of her mind. "Bet you wish you could have a piece of this sexy ass, to bad it's all mine!" Mugen boasted proudly, making Fuu feel even worse. "Mugen, stop it!" She yelled loudly. "Whatever." Mugen mumbled, setting her back on her feet. Fuu glanced at the owner, who looked amused, then unwillingly at Jin. He seemed irritated, and slightly embarrassed himself. "Well?" she mumbled, presenting the outfit. Jin's eyebrow twitched and he stared down at the floor as if not wanting to answer her question. "It…will work." Jin said under his breath.

"But it's incomplete." The owner announced, holding a small bundle of clothing as he walked up to her. Mugen growled silently, taking a step closer to Fuu. He must have gotten that same creepy impression of the old man. "These…" He started, showing a pair of scarlet gloves, black shoes and a pair of pockets. "Are apart of the outfit. Here put the shoes and gloves and I'll show you where to put your weapon holders." The owner demanded, Mugen hissed under his breath. Fuu took the gloves slipping them over her hands, then tried on the ninja shoes. They, just like the bodysuit, were snug on her feet, and were cut off at the ankles. She was surprised that they actually fit.

The owner then grabbed Fuu's upper right arm, wrapping the straps around it and tying it securely, then placed the throwing stars in them, before tied the flap on the pocket shut. The longer one where the Tessen would be hidden, was strapped around Fuu's upper left thigh, she hated the feeling of the mans fingers against her skin. Mugen didn't seem to like it either by the glare he was giving the guy. The old sleaze bag slid the fans into the pocket, then took a step back. "There, now that is how the complete outfit is meant to be worn, under your kimono of course and those whose can be worn with your normal geta."

Jin glided his way to Fuu, already holding her sunflower kimono up to her with her normal shoes. Fuu slipped back into it and tied it around herself, feeling more comfortable in the traditional outfit, then slipping the geta on over the ninja shoes. It felt weird. "The whole suit is going to be 10 ryo." The old creep said holding out his hand. Mugen's eyes sharpened 'Oh gods here we go…' Fuu thought, rolling her eyes. "What the hell you meaning by _that!_" He hissed. The owner surprisingly puffed out his chest, and glared Mugen back, straight in the eye. "Like I said before…" He said slowly, as if he was disciplining a child.

Fuu want to laugh in the geezers face, Mugen would probably kill him and just take what he wanted, and get back his five ryo if the guy pushed him too hard; it wouldn't take much. Fuu thought about warning him, but the old pervert would never listen, and after how she had felt around him from the moment she looked at him, Fuu just didn't want to. Its not like Mugen would listen to her either if killing the guy ever crossed his mind.

"…That suit, in that particular size is rare enough to come by, because you bought previous goods from me already I was doing you a great favor. Do not push me."

Fuu sighed, knowing where those words had lead to. '_Great! Now because he was told not to 'push' someone, Mugen's gonna go ahead the extra mile and 'shove' the old bastard." _She thought a bit bitterly. Mugen drew his sword in an instant, and moved in front of Fuu like a human shield. "Fuck you dude, I don't like being told what to do!" The owner didn't seem taken back, instead he puffed up the point that he looked like a toad, pulling out a gun from his pants. Mugen was about to swing as Fuu decided to stare at the floor, not wanting to see the blood and death, when instead of hearing a sword puncture flesh, the sound of two blades colliding rung through the small dark room.

Fuu's head shot up suddenly, finding Jin in a defensive stance, blocking Mugen's advance at the guy. Jin looked pissed, giving Mugen an intense glare. "Stop Mugen." He whispered, Jin's eyes sharpening towards a nearly pitch black corner in the front of the shop. "We are being watched, have been intently from the moment we walked in. We need to be careful around here, lie low, and _not _make a huge commotion." Jin continued in a quiet rush.

She squinted, trying to see someone in the corner, only to find nothing. "Just give him the money..." Fuu whispered, feeling uneasy about the new hidden presence in the other room. Mugen surprisingly complied, handing the gold to the old man. "We're leaving." He announced, grabbing Fuu by the hand and tucking her under his arm again. His right hand tightly gripping his sword, Jin got on the other side of Fuu, his own placed readily at his katana's.

They walked steadily behind the shop owner, who feeling the vibe and being greatly insulted by Mugen, unlocked and opened the front door as quickly as he could. Fuu sighed in relief when they stepped out of the alley way back into the busy streets. "So now what?" She asked, looking around.

Mugen spoke up "Well first we have to get some cheap fans for you to train with, cant have you starting out with those sharp fuckers ya got now. Then we gotta buy some supplies, water, food, ropes, shit like that. Afta that, we need to buy a good boat. I'm taking you to a small deserted island I stayed at for awhile."


	6. And then there were four and a half?

**Sheesh. I've had such crappy writers block! I know I said this chapter would be up sooner but with all the things I've been busy with and my lack of concentration….I'm sorry guys! Thank you for sticking with me and I swear now that my life is slowing down a bit, Ill be able to really start working on the story a lot more. Its gonna be a long one but I really want to do this and have enjoyed the ride. THANK YOU to all my reviewers. You guys make me so proud of my work, make me feel like I have an actual chance in writing for a career. I Love ya all, thank you for the support!**

**Ps. I really wanted to get this chapter up so I didn't reread it as much as I usually do. Normally its reread about 5 times, hate mistakes. But if there are any please tell me and I will fix them, I'm trying to find a beta reader so if anyone is interested send me a message.**

Mugen walked with Fuu tucked under his arm, Four eyes strolled on the other side of her. He glanced down at the little woman beside him, leaning his face closer to Fuu's hair, picking up her rich soft scent of sunflowers and sunshine. He never did understand how someone could smell so amazing that it made him hard. Needing space, Mugen unwrapped his arm around her, but grabbed Fuu's hand instead, keeping her close.

They walked through the market, buying Fuu's practice fans, then off to find a good little ship down by the docks, only to find shit. It was a huge delay on Mugen's plans, unless they found a good boat soon, hiding Fuu on an island with no one else on it, wasn't going to happen. Meaning it would be easier for the Shogunate to find them. The damn government would search every inch of the main lands for their "disease". Bunch of dumb asses, wasting so much time to hunt down one woman.

After the failed attempt to get the hell outa Sawara, Mugen lead them back to Jin's room to think of some new bullshit plan. Fuu was edgy as hell, constantly fidgeting in Mugen's lap, he could only guess that she could sense his irritation, too bad the way she was acting was only fueling the feeling. Eventually the sun started to set as Fuu cuddled up to Mugen and attempt to fall asleep. Mugen knew that there was no way in hell he was going to get any rest, between the shitty events, and Fuu grinding her ass into his hips in her innocent slumber..

With one arm protectively wrapped around her little waist and the other propping up his head, Mugen glanced over to Jin, who was leaning against the wall, sharpening one of his katana. The samurai looked up from his work as if sensing Mugen's eyes on him. "I normally wouldn't care to ask, but what's bothering you Mugen?" He said. Mugen rolled his eyes, snarling out a huff and tightened his grip on his little woman. "Just trying to think of what the hell we're going to do if we cant find a ship soon, the Main Lands aren't safe for Fuu. Nothin' good comes to mind."

Jin slid his katana's back into their sheath, looking frustrated. "Yes, we are at quiet a dilemma, I myself cant think of a solution. All the hidden dojo's that I know of are no longer a great secret because of the governments lack of need for samurai. We can't keep running around any longer and it will be impossible for us to stay in one place too long as the long Shogunate wants Fuu bad enough." Mugen growled in anger. "Damn it, aren't you supposed to have all the answers! If you can't even think of a new plan then we're fucked!"

Jin glared at Mugen, a cold wave coming off of him. "I can't do everything Mugen, and I'm thinking this over all the time, putting all I can into helping her, do not guilt trip me for something I can't control." Mugen snorted in response when the room became silent again. The quiet made him feel too tight in his own skin, he needed a drink but there was no way in hell he was leaving Fuu's side from now on. Assassin's could attack at any given moment and when they did Mugen was going to kill or be killed.

"Hey, Fishface, answer somethin' for me." Jin actually huffed, looking tired for what seemed like the first time since, well, since the day they both nearly died for Fuu. "What Mugen?" Fuu shifted in his arms, turning over and snuggling her face into Mugen's chest, breathing in deeply. He looked down at her, an emotion he could only guess was love, or adoration, swelled in his empty heart. "You once said that there was no lord, no person worth dying for, but here you are fighting for Fuu."

"That wasn't a question Mugen." Jin stated irritably. Mugen looked back up at Four eyes, and rolled his eyes. "Ok, why?" Jin shifted around in his spot. "There are many reasons why I protect her. For one, I love her." At that Mugen growled.

"-Let me finish Mugen. I love her like she is of my own blood. For Two She is of noble blood, the daughter of a samurai, to me at least, is something precious, her sons would be samurai by birth right. That is something worth preserving, considering the samurai are dying at an alarming rate,"

Jin looked at Mugen knowingly. "It's nothing like your love for her, and believe me I know you love her, even if you can't admit it. Which is the third reason I'll protect her. You and her are my friends, even though you're a pain in the ass that gets on my last nerve on a regular basis. I don't want you to lose her. I know that if Fuu were to die the only bit of sanity you hold would shatter. That is not something I want to see you go through." Mugen laid there, shocked. Instead of responding he put his head down, nestling his face in Fuu's soft mahogany hair, breathing in that intoxicating sunflower scent.

Fuu woke up in a rush, one moment she was asleep and in the next her eyes were wide open. The noise that had woken her seemed familiar but at the same time, completely foreign. She sat up, sneaking out of the strong hold that Mugen's arm had on her. Looking over at Jin to make sure he was asleep, Fuu slipped into her geta. Going over to the shoji she looked back one last time at Mugen's snoring dark form.

The garden she walked though was eerie at night, losing its bright luster under the pale moon's light. That's when she heard the noise that had disturbed her sleep, a high pitched squeak in the tree's. Fuu looked up, only to get a furry slap in the face, she squealed in sudden fear, falling on her ass before grabbing whatever was on her face and tossing it away from her. "What in the hell-" Fuu stopped, squinting in the dark at the creature that sat upon a stone.

When the animal squeaked again Fuu giggled, getting closer to it, not believing her eyes. "Moe Moe! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months! " In delight Fuu held out her hand to the fuzzy little friend she thought she had lost. The little flying squirrel looked at her hand for a moment, sniffed it, chirped, then started to glide away, near the docks. "No! Moe Moe, wait!"

Determined not to lose her pet for a second time, Fuu stumbled after her into the darkness and away from safety. She followed after the sound of her flying friend. When she nearly fell into the ocean, Fuu skid to a halt, flailing her arms around trying to prevent from plummeting into the icy water.

"Holy crap-!" She yelled, finally recovering her balance. She looked down the docks, at the black sea. "That was a close one…" she whispered, glancing up at the sky, the moon being covered by clouds, leaving the earth in darkness. Fear licked at Fuu's heart, as she stepped away from the edge. She turned around, seeing the shape of a large man a few feet away. Feeling even more uneasy Fuu spoke out "M-Mugen?" Reaching under the sleeve of her kimono Fuu struggled to untie the Tessen pocket and get out her fans. Pulling them out Fuu tried to open them, her hands and ankles shook, every instinct she had telling her to bolt. Damn it, Mugen didn't know she was missing. Fuu tried to listen to her gut, taking a step away.

"Don't think about moving lady, or I'll cut you." A vicious voice snarled, breaking Fuu's only bit of confidence. "W-what do y-you want with m-me?" Fuu stuttered. The monster moved closer to her, allowing Fuu to get a good look at him. What she saw made her go cold inside. A large man, dressed in similar cloths as Mugen, bald and scarred, that wasn't what scared her though. Even in the darkness around them it didn't compare to the sheer blank stare he gave her.

Blacker than the darkest black possible, they were dead, like nothing in the world mattered, not even his own life. It reminded Fuu of the first time she saw Mugen, making her believe that had they not met, the stare this man gave her now would be the same look Mugen would have embraced in the future. The walking dead man pulled out his sword, the smile he gave her had no humor.

"There are three type people in the world. Men who rule the world, greedy fat and lazy, they deserve nothing they have. Then there are men such as I, men who struggle to get everything the fat man has. Strong, cold, hard, worthy. After that there's you, weak in every possible way, having even less then both the rich and strong man." The bastard paused, looking Fuu over. "Do you know what they call you?" He asked, like he was teaching a class, running his thumb against the blade. Fuu didn't want to know what he thought, it didn't matter what he believed. To her, she had everything. "N-no, and I really don't c-care." Fuu tried to say boldly, failing horribly.

"You should care, it completes your fate." He responded, taking steps even closer. "You are what people would call a slave. That's all you are good for." Fuu's heart sank into her stomach. Slave… he intended to put her into the slave trade? She couldn't let this happen, would Mugen ever find her if this…_thing_took her now? She could run, but he'd probably just catch up and kill her. Death or slavery, it was not a choice Fuu wanted to make. Either way she'd be without Mugen and that wasn't acceptable!

She would jump off the docks, Fuu looked over her shoulder preparing to leap. "I wouldn't try that, the tide is coming in at a fast rate and would have no trouble pounding you against the dock walls to death. That is if you didn't drown under the waves first" He said, as if reading her mind. He was right, the speed of the enlarging waves would kill her.

Her only chance was to fight, even though she didn't know how, and he would likely murder her, it was better to be dead without Mugen then alive with this beast. Fuu unfolded her fans taking an awkward battle stance.

The man laughed with true humor this time. "Shit, you're gutsy, but stupid." He was almost within arms reach now, getting ready to seize her. At this, Fuu's eye sight became blurry with tears, No! She. Would. Not. Cry. Now! Gathering up the strength Mugen had taught her, knowing he'd want her to fight, to survive.

"FUCK YOU!" Fuu roared, swinging her bladed fan at the mans throat only to have her wrist grabbed and twisted, spinning her around so that Fuu's arm was pinned between her shoulder blades . The bastard pulled her to him, her back against his chest. A cold blade against her jugular.

"That wasn't hard." The man snorted, applying pressure by pulling Fuu's arm upward, making it feel like it was going to break her shoulder, completely pop out of place. Fuu tried to muffle a scream when she heard another set of foot steps. "MUGEN?" She screamed in hope that he had finally come. "Mugen..?" The monster repeated his name with recognition. "Relax Daichi, babe. Fuu isn't going to call out for Mugen-though I'm surprised he's stuck with her this long-will you Fuu?" Said a voice, so familiar, a voice Fuu had sworn if she ever heard again she'd silence it permanently. She looked to the sound that made her see red.

"Koza!" She hissed. The woman who stood before her looked much like the teenager that had nearly ended Mugens life but had grown into someone who appeared to be an even worse manipulator, backstabber. She was being followed by six others, like they were her pets. Now Fuu understood, she was in the hands of a pirate, and not the pirate she wanted so desperately. "Hello Fuu, its good to see you again." Koza mocked. The Daichi bastard spoke up. "You know this woman Koza?" The bitch laughed. "Not really, she was just some little girl who followed Mugen around, or wait he was "protecting" her until they got to Nagasaki. I have to admit it amazed me that he had even done that much. If he's here with her now though, it would be a fucking miracle." Koza explained doubtfully.

"Yeah well, she said his name like she expected him to show up. If that's the case, we better leave before he realizes his bitch is missing. Did you leave at least two guys to guard the ship?" Daichi said. Koza laughed "What, scared of that bastard? She isn't his bitch, Fuu doesn't have the body type he likes, so there's no need to rush. And no, I didnt feel like we needed to leave anyone behind."

The men behind her all laughed in agreement, the sound making Fuu want to scream. Koza acknowledged her again. "So tell me Fuu, is Mugen here in Sawara, and if he is, why is he still with you?" Fuu snarled "What's it to you? Its not like you actually care about anyone but yourself!" Koza's eyes suddenly became cold. "Why, Fuu what do you mean by _that_?"

Fuu laughed angrily "I know you betrayed him and let Mukuro try to kill him once Mugen denied your advances. It didn't matter who you hurt as long as you got rid of your "brother", as long as you weren't alone! Once you thought he was dead you got with that Shiren guy who Mugen slaughtered in front of your very eyes, leaving you to beg him to end your life! You cant even take care of yourself, you're dependent on anyone you can mooch off of, you weak _**bitch**_!" Fuu shrieked, not carring if she would die for offending Koza.

The ice that swelled in the pirate womans eyes didn't even frighten Fuu. She never had truly hated someone until Koza had come along, filling Fuu's heart with a grey darkness. "I'm going to kill you now Fuu, and after that I'm going to find Mugen, fuck him then kill him while he's asleep." Koza hissed, trying to hurt Fuu mentally, as far as she could guess.

"Believe me Koza he wont touch your whore ass, he loves me, told me so-" Fuu lied, realizing that he never had said it himself. It didn't matter though, he was a man of action, not words, she _had_ to believe he loved her at least a little, even if he couldn't say it outloud. "-and he'll have no trouble killing you this time along with everyone with you. It'll be just another bloody mess left behind for some poor soul to clean up! You know you cant take him on!" Fuu didn't know where this cold nature was coming from, but she fed off it, liking how her words lit a rage in Koza, bleeding through her facial expressions.

"Daichi, you can kill her now." Koza demanded. "No, we can sell her!." Daichi protested. "Forget it, she's useless, not even slavery would suit her." Koza hissed. "Wouldn't you want her to suffer rather then get out the easy way by death, babe?" The monster asked. Koza thought for a moment. "You're right, take her to the ship, we'll work her until she's an old used up hag." Turning around, she signaled her men to follow her back to the pirate ship.

"Fuck that shit, no you aint!" Mugen yelled from behind Daichi, sword resting on his shoulder, beside him Jin strolled, katana in hand. Together they looked like a black death, the glares on their face told the world that they were going to massacre, columbine. Daichi let go of Fuu, shoving her into Koza's waiting arms, pulling out a tanto and pushing it against Fuus neck. Come on, how many times was she going to be in this position?

"Mugen! Thank Gods, you found me!" Fuu gasped, attempting to struggle, the blade slicing into her skin. "Shut it Fuu, Im pissed at you right now, and stop moving, that tanto is cutting into your neck!" Mugen chanced a glare at Koza, wrath illuminating off his scruffy face, then he looked back to Fuu, his expression softening as he spoke.

"Don't worry girlie, I'll get you out of this." Fuu felt the knife cut deeper into her throat when he said that, making her wince in pain, blood ran down her neck. "No Mugen, you're not, you take the tiniest step towards me and I'll carve a picture into her pale, pretty neck." Koza growled. "_Sonofabitch_ Koza, I spared your life the last time you did somethin' like this, I aint gonna be so nice this time!" Mugen threatened.

Koza laughed bitterly "Don't kid yourself, we both know you only kept me alive to make me suffer, not out of the kindness of your heart. I had to struggle, do things no person should have to go through to survive! All because of _you_! My life has been a living hell because you exsist! I will not go back to that, this time its me that's gonna make you suffer!" She screamed, making Mugen growl "And how do you plan on doing that woman? Everyone in this damn world suffers, not a single person doesn't live in hell!" This made Koza cackle a shrilly laugh.

"Fuu wasn't lying, the fact that you're here with her now, and the tender look you gave her, I can tell it in your eyes! This girl has made you soft, weak! For some stupid reason you're _in love_with Fuu!" Koza truly looked sickened. "You could have had me! Someone who has known you almost all your life, someone who understands the blackness in your heart! But you chose this insignificant girl who will never get you!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that's just gross, aint it Jin." Mugen said mockingly. For the first time Jin spoke. "Truly repulsive, Koza I refused to kill you as an opponent the first time we met, but if you intend to hurt Fuu any further, I'm afraid we both have no choice but to end your pathetic life this night." At that the wind picked up from the coming on storm, swaying in their hair in a dramatic affect, making the two men appear like Gods. In this moment of fear and anxiety, they were beautiful to Fuu, Yin and Yang.

"Who really is this man Koza?" One of her followers asked. "No one of importance my friend." She responded "Enough talk!" Daichi started. "Koza, what do we do? You and I both know he'll kill us!" The pirate shuttered, maybe he did care more about his own life than Fuu had first thought, the coward. "Mugen, we'll give the woman back to you, if you spare us, let us leave." Koza hissed at his request. "Daichi, you wuss, don't make deals with him! I'd rather die now then negotiate with him!"

"You hear that Daichi, her pride is more important that you and your crew's life." Mugen pointed out. "Shut up dumb ass, we would willingly die at Koza's side!" One of her men spoke up, the others mumbled and nodded in agreement. "Fine then, you all can die at her feet. Jin…" Mugen stated. The two of them took their battle stances. Daichi stepped back, ready to make a run for it, clearly not willing to die for Koza. "You've gone too far this time Koza, you signed your own death warrant by spilling Fuu's innocent blood." Jin threatened

Koza whistled, assembling the men to surround her. "Fuck you Jin!" She screamed. Everything from there appeared to be in slow motion to Fuu. The pirates drew their weapons, Koza raised her arm, prepairing to stab Fuu in the stomach, Mugen and Jin ran into action, cutting through the small sea of defense like a sapphire and ruby blur. Fuu tried to get out of the pirate bitch's hold but it was becoming too late. Fuu could see the flash of the blade swinging down to end her life. Fuu, deciding she was going to die, looked to Mugen, never taking her eyes off of him, wanting him to be the last thing she saw, as he swung his sword, slicing upward on the last mans body.

Blood sprayed into the air, covering the two men she loved so dearly, in a glorious end. Mugen glanced over to Fuu, his pupils shrinking as true fear, anguish, and rage masked his face. She saw him scream something she didn't hear, her ears were ringing too loud, sad she wanted to hear his voice once last time. The knife was going to make contact when Fuu heard Koza gasp. In pain? The tanto stopped and was dropped, creating a relieving clinking sound. The tight hard grip she had of Fuu loosened, the completely released, why?

Fuu shuttered, running into Mugens shaking, waiting arms, not caring that she would be covered in blood, her kimono stained. Mugen tightened his grip, completely wrapping his whole body around her, picking her up and snuggled his face into her hair and neck, breathing in deeply. Once he set her back down they looked to Koza, she seemed to be dead but was somehow still breathing. Jin walked up to her, bending down and pulled out something from her neck that looked like a poison dart. He raised it to his face, examining the tiny arrow.

"It's just a paralyzer…" Said an unknown voice. Mugen pulled Fuu behind him, Jin hissed, stepping back beside Mugen, hiding her from view. "Its alright, I have no intent on hurting any of you, though I wonder if I even could. That was a very impressive display, you both are very talented." Fuu peaked out from behind Mugen to see a handsome young man dressed in an uwangi and hakama, similar to what Jin wore, his only being completely black. With brown eyes and dark hair that was pulled up in a bun, he seemed to be samurai.

Other than the fact that he didn't carry swords, instead he held in his hand a long staff. Jin never let down his guard. "Who are you? And what do you want?" The man stopped in front of the fallen Koza. "Questions first, introductions later? Rude, but I can respect that Samurai." He said, Jin hissed at that. "My name is Takeo, I heard you talking in the tea shop, then saw you in the black market shop-"

Fuu gasped, so he was the presence in the other room earlier! "-I have my own reasons but I also want to, whats the right word…rebel against the Shogunate. I understand that you are to train this woman, I wanted to offer my assistance." Mugen snorted "Yeah? With what? That stick? What a fucking joke! I already don't like Jin here training her. No, Im going to be the only one to teach Fuu, don't need your help so screw off!" Takeo didn't seem offended, just mearly taken aback. "So you would rather her only know your fighting style, restricting her in a battle? Seems awfully selfish of you, vagabond. Besides I have a means of fighting, Id just rather show them to you when we are in a more private setting, and that was not meant as a threat." The stranger stated, making Mugen growl. "Mugen, stop it." Jin comanded. "Kiss my ass Fishface!"

Jin ignored him. "We cant really trust anyone, if you were listening in today you can understand that." Takeo sighed. "I do understand that, but I truly wish to help, I don't know how to get you to trust me, your just going to have to." Mugen laughed. "I aint gotta do shit. Give me one good reason not to take you on right now!" Fuu stepped out from behind Mugen, giving Takeo a long look. "Jin, Mugen, I think we should trust him, come on he just saved my life." Mugen snorted. "Give me a break, I would have killed Koza before she could have hurt you!" Fuu turned to him, stroking his cheek. "Mugen, I know you worry for me, along with you Jin, but I'm calling the shots this time, and I say we let this man help. No discussion about it. If he proves to be untrustworthy then you guys can kill him. I owe this man now."

"Fuck thi-" Mugen started, Fuu gave him a hard look, stopping his words. "Thank you Miss, I'll gladly prove over time that I am worthy of your faith." Takeo bowed. Mugen just glared before grabbing Fuu by the arm, pulling her into his arms again. "I'm going to talk to Fuu, alone now!"

Jin sighed glancing over at Takeo. "If Fuu says she owes you and wished you to join us then I cant protest, but don't give me a reason to kill you. Now, lets give them some privacy. Those pirates must have had a ship full of supplies that we can use to leave." At that they left to search for the boat. Once they were out of sight Mugen started. "I don't know why you feel like you owe that jack ass, I would have saved you." Fuu smirked up at him. "That reminds me, why were you pissed at me?" She said, worried.

Mugen snorted "Aint it obvious? You ran off! Its not safe and what you did was stupid and….when I saw that she was going to stab you, what I saw in your eyes only pissed me off more. You were prepared to die, you gave up! What the fuck happened to always fighting like I taught you?" Fuu gasped at his words. "How-?" "Ive seen that look on every person face I've ever killed Fuu. You accepting death isn't right. Don't you ever give up like that again! Or I'll make you suffer myself" He added seductively. Fuu giggled in response. "One more thing! I don't ever remember saying that I loved you, you little liar!"

Fuu could feel the hurt rush into her face before Mugen smiled, pulling her upwards, tangling his hand in her hair and kissing her deeply, his tongue intertwining with hers. She loved the taste of him, fresh, like the ocean air. Fuu sighed into the kiss making him moan, his fingers tightening into her clothes, his free hand grinding her hips into his before he pulled away.

"Fuck girlie, you really do drive me insane, you know that?" Fuu laughed as she heard Jin and Takeo return, Jin clearing is thoat to announce their arival. "We found the ship, between the four of us, we should be able to navigate it, its really not that big." Takeo said as if he was trying to stear the incident into a different direction. Jin spoke up "Fuu we need to know, why did you run off tonight?" Fuu gasped remembering her pet. "Oh darn it! It was Moe Moe, I saw her, and after losing her once I ran after her. She's probably long gone by now though." Fuu sighed sadly. Mugen groaned. "You mean that little rat thing you used to have? So your telling me that you risked your own life to get that stupid thing back? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Moe Moe is not stupid, Mugen!" Fuu protested. Jin interrupted "Fuu, I understand that you weren't thinking about getting into trouble but you cant be so foolish, these times are too dangerous for you." Fuu looked down, ashamed, Jin was right, she had put all of their lives in danger, mainly her own. "I'm sorry Jin, I'll be more careful from now on."

"So, now that we've got that all straightened out, what are we going to do with this woman? Fuu do you wish to kill her yourself or have one of us do it?" Takeo asked. Damn Fuu had forgotten all about the pirate woman. Mugen butted in. "I'm gonna deal with that, she's gonna say hey to my sword!" Fuu looked up at him in shock. "No wait! Ive got a much better idea for her!" She said coldly

Koza was left stripped naked, all but her wrappings, and tied up, in front of a brothel with a note that read "New whore for hire!" written in Mugens sloppy, childlike handwriting. Koza started to get enough bodily function back to actually scream behind the cloth that covered her mouth. Fuu laughed out a snort as they walked away, she was starting to adopt Mugens harsh personalily. Mugen joined in, his laughter was so rare, that it shocked and delighted Fuu out of her giggles before rejoicing with even more laughter. Jin actually smirked as Takeo looked at them like they were nuts. "So Takeo." Fuu started "That paralyzer gonna have any side effects?" Takeo smirked. "Other than nausea and a headache, not really, blowfish venom doesn't leave many deadly or long lasting affects in very small doses."

Fuu's eyes widened. "Blow fish? Wow, I thought that was deadly to humans." Takeo grinned. "Like I said, small doses." Fuu laughed looking ahead, one arm wrapped snuggly around Mugen's waist, his tucked across her shoulders, as usual. She noticed how he looked down at her swollen cut neck, it was just a small flesh wound but he still grimaced. "That hurt too bad girlie?" He asked showing concern. "Only a little, I'm more upset about the blood on my new kimono!" Fuu complained. "That's what you get for hugging a blood covered man, shoulda thought of that first." Fuu blushed "I didn't really think about it at the time, I just wanted to be close to you…" Jin looked at her "Don't worry about it Fuu, I have a special soap that will get the stains right out. That is how I get my cloths clean after battle." Fuu smiled, he always had some sort of soap. "Doesn't surprise me, thank you Jin."

"I also have some medicine to put on that cut if it makes you too uncomfortable." Takeo offered, making Mugen grunt. "Brown noser, just know, you wont be the one putting it on her." Takeo grunted back "Overprotective isn't he?" Jin only hmmmed. Fuu laughed, they were showing their truest colors to the new commer. "Don't worry about it Takeo you'll get used to it!" She said with a smile. Mugen frowned at her sudden softness to the prick, feeling a bit jealous.

The sun was rising when they got to the ship again, Mugen practically drooled over the dark red painted boat, looking like he wanted to make love to it, constantly looking over the sails and expensive rope, declaring that he'd kill anyone, other than Fuu, that touched the stearing wheel, admiring the dark wood. Fuu laughed on the inside not really knowing a lot about ships herself. She could only guess they hit the jackpot or "pot jack" as Mugen once called it. When she came back up from the cabin of the ship Fuu gasped at what was sitting on the nose of the boat. "Moe Moe!" She said in delight, the little flying squirrel gliding into her waiting arms, ready for a hug.

Takeo came up to her and Moe Moe, scratching the squirrel's head, the animal welcomed the touch. "So she's what this fuss was all about? Cute creature." Fuu grinned at him, deciding that he was okay, if Moe Moe liked him. "Oh no you don't!" Mugen started to protest. "Its bad enough luck to have women on a ship, we aint allowing that stupid animal on my ship!" Fuu got in Mugens face. "Since when do you of all people believe in luck? I'd consider a pretty woman on your ship the only luck you've got! And I don't care what you say, Moe Moe was smart enough to get on this ship, its like she knew what we needed and helped! She's coming with us!" Mugen growled "That rat didn't help us get the ship and whoever said you were pretty!"

Fuu huffed in disbelief, pushing Mugen out of her way as Moe Moe hid herself in Fuu's still stained kimono. Fuu slammed the door to the sleeping cabins behind her. Mugen snarled going over to the bucket of water, took off his obi and haori, washing the drying blood off his body, and out of his hair with Jins soap. "Did you ask if you could use one of my good soaps to wash your filthy body?" Jin protested in disgust. "Does it look like I care?" Mugen mocked angrily. Jin sighed "You should go talk to her, you know calling Fuu ugly really hurts coming from you."

"I never said she was ugly!" Mugen pointed out. "But that's how she took it Mugen." Jin responded. Mugen huffed, letting his clothes soak. "Fine I'll go talk to the little pain in my ass." Mugen shook his head like a dog, water flying everywhere as his usually unruly, gravity defying hair stuck to his face. Fuu was sitting on one of the sleeping mats, silently petting her rat when Mugen went in. She looked up at him, only to glare. "What do you want Mugen?" She asked angrily. Mugen grunted as he sat behind her. "Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean what I said back there, hell you know I think you're the hottest thing under the sun." He said, wrapping his tattooed arms around her waiste from behind. She blushed when she turned her head to look at him, with his hard shirtless chest so warm and inviting and his beautiful hair clinging to his face it was making her hot, wondering how someone so…magnificently gorgeous could want her.

He made her feel plain, ordinary. "But..do you think that I'm…beautiful?" There was a difference between being "hot" and being beautiful. She looked up into his silver grey eyes, so close to his face, scared of his answer. Mugen looked shell shocked, flushed. Like he didn't know how to answer her question. Oh, hell his face had darkened as he gulped, seeming scared of the sudden intimacy. Fuu wanted to laugh at the new shyness, something Mugen had _never_ expressed in all the years she had known him. He had always been so..blunt. But she didn't want to embarrass him and ruin the moment so she just waited. She could feel her cheeks heat up as he stared and finally he sharply inhaled like he was struggling to breathe.

"Y-yeah, I mean sure, I…." Mugen stutterd huskily before sighing, closing his eyes as if frustrated with himself. "I know you're beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've…" Mugen opened his eyes, and for the tiniest moment they were beyond tender, like butter, and they melted her as he leaned in, kissing her so deaply, gently, it was even softer than their first kiss, so much more emotion was put into his kiss, like he was trying to tell her something he couldn't say. Fuu believed she understood, she knew that even if he never said it for all their lives, he loved her, loved Fuu like he never had anyone in his entire life. She knew it and it was okay that he couldn't say it, she was the first kind of love he had ever experienced and it being such a deep and confusing emotion, he didn't get it, couldn't control or express it well. That is what he was trying to tell her, and Fuu recieved the message.

**Awwwww! Mugens slowly showing a soft side, Fuu is learning patience and how to better understand. Sooo cute! I almost cried while I was writing it! Lol I know I'm such a wimp! Guess it's a girl thing.**


End file.
